Famiglia
by KHR1827
Summary: Giotto y sus guardianes en una misión encuentran a 8 huérfanos, Giotto al ver el estado de los niños decide adoptarlos y llevárselos a la mansión Vongola, lo que no saben es que los niños son más de lo que parecen y un secreto los envuelve.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui una nueva historia, me venia atormentando la idea desde hace mucho y no me pude resistir, asi que la subi.

Black: deberias acabar las otras antes

Alexa: ya pero no pude aguantar mas me estaba llamando

Black: si si

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

Prologo

Giotto y todos sus guardianes estaban en un pueblo cercano a Milán, el lugar era tranquilo y armonioso, todos los habitantes eran amables. Fue ese día el que cambio sus vidas.

Caminaban por un edificio abandonado en el que se suponía que Vivian unos ladrones que los pueblerinos habían denunciado, Alaude y Daemon iban en cabeza, detrás de ellos Giotto, G y Asari y al final Knukle y Lampo. Cual fue sus sorpresa cuando un niño de pelo azabache y ojos de acero frio ataco a Alaude, haciéndolo retroceder, y se separó de un salto, en sus manos portaba unas tonfas y vestía con un abrigo negro que le llegaba por los tobillos que estaba bien cuidado en comparación del resto de la ropa que no era más que harapos y era endemoniadamente parecido a Alaude.

-te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo solamente

-oye no se parece demasiado a Alaude-susurro Giotto a G recibiendo un asentimiento del otro como respuesta

Unos segundos después se escuchaban unas voces de niños

-¿Kyoya-nii dónde estás?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron en sorpresa y decían ''no vengas aquí''

-tch maniaco de las peleas sal o te vuelo-dijo otra voz

-jajaja Haya-chan tranquilo

-no me llames así maniaco de las espadas-gruño la misma voz

-donde estas Kyoya AL EXTREMO?-grito otro

-kufufufu Ave-kun sal que preocupas al pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun -dijo otra voz en tono de burla

-Lambo-san tiene hambre-se quejó otra voz

-ya Kyoya-nii viene con la comida así que aguanta Lambo-chan ¿vale?

-está bien Tsuna-nii

El joven pelinegro gruño, se giró y corrió a una pared rota de la cual salían 7 figuras de niños que se parecían espeluznantemente a Giotto y sus guardianes

-Herbívoros son demasiado ruidosos-dijo el pelinegro parecido a Alaude

-gomen Kyoya-nii estábamos preocupados-se disculpó un castaño que era demasiado parecido a Giotto

-hmp-recibió como respuesta-está bien-suspiro

-tch maniaco de las peleas más te vale no volver a preocupar a Tsuna-sama- dijo un peli plateado parecido a G, y se veía que era leal al castaño.

-ma ma Hayato déjalo estar-dijo el que se parece a Asari

-kufufufu ¿Alondra-kun trajiste algo o te ahuyentaron con la escoba o peor con la pistola?-dijo el mini-Daemon en tono burlesco

-oye herbívoros tenemos visita-dijo el mini-Alaude poniéndose delante del castaño en actitud protectora, el resto de jóvenes reparo la presencia de los adultos y su actitud cambio el mini-Daemon imito la acción del pelinegro y coloco a la única niña detrás suya mientras se colocaba al lado del mini-Alaude en actitud protectora hacia los dos, el peligris parecido a Knukle cogió al más joven del grupo y lo coloco detrás de él y el mini-G y el mini-Asari se unieron a los mayores en actitud protectora a los tres más jóvenes .

-quienes sois, que hacéis aquí y que quereis - exigio saber el mini-Daemon serio sin rastro de burla en la voz

-etto...-dijo Giotto dubitativo

-responde de una vez viejo-gruño el mini-G

-más respeto a los adultos mocoso-gruño G

-metete el respeto por donde...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido

-Hayato-nii el lenguaje-le regaño el castaño

-hai Tsuna-sama-dijo avergonzado

-no nos desviemos del tema herbívoros-dijo el pelinegro se giró a hacia primo y dijo-responded a las preguntas del herbívoro cabeza de piña-una vena apareció en la frente del mencionado pero ignoro lo dicho

-Giotto-murmuro G

-hai?-dijo con algo de miedo

-¿TUVISTE UN HIJO Y NO ME DIJISTE? ¡PENSE QUE ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO!-chillo G

-espera...-intento replicar

-ma ma G tendrá una razón para no decirnos-dijo Asari pero mando una mirada algo dolida

-oí...-intento hablar Giotto otra vez

-Nufufufu Giotto no creí que fueras de esos-dijo en tono sombrío

-por tener un hijo ilegitimo te arrestare-gruño Alaude, Giotto salió de su estupor momentáneo

-¡OYE QUE TAMBIEN HAY UN MINI-G, UN MINI-LAMPO, UN MINI-ALAUDE, UN MINI-ASARI Y OTRO DE KNUKLES Y NO UNO SI NO DOS MINI-DAEMONS-grito-aparte G tu sabes que no he tenido relaciones románticas NUNCA!

-anda si es cierto AL EXTREMO-grito Knukle

-yare yare tanto alboroto para nada-se quejó Lampo

Los niños miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-sí que son cortos de moñera estos viejos-dijo Hayato

-Hayato-nii no deberías decir eso-le reprendio Tsuna

-kufufufu nos vamos aquí no hacemos nada si no nos responden-dijo Mukuro

-hai-así los niños intentaron escapar y digo intentaron porque Alaude los vio y los detuvo

-oye herbívoros dejad eso de lado y prestad atención aquí-gruño Alaude

-así en que estábamos-dijo Giotto

-¿en qué hacías aquí?, ¿qué queréis? ¿Y por qué ese señor no nos deja ir?-dijo Tsuna apuntando a Alaude

-así nos informaron que ha habido robos en el pueblo y hemos venido a ver, ¿habéis visto a alguien adulto que siempre merodea por aquí?-dijo Giotto inocentemente

-kufufufu ¿qué cortito eres no?-dijo en tono burlón Mukuro

-QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO-grito G

-ma ma G no te sulfures que la tensión te subirá-lo intentó tranquilizar Asari

-tch lo que yo dije eres un viejo de pelo rosa-gruño Hayato

-¡MI PELO ES ROJO NO ROSA!-grito nuevamente G

-si lo que tú digas-dijo el peli plata con desdén

-Hayato no seas mal educado-le dijo el castaño

-hai Tsuna-sama- y algunos juraron ver unas orejas y cola de perro

-etto niños nosotros no les haremos daño solo queremos saber dónde están los ladrones y de paso los llevaremos con sus padres-la cara de los niños se ensombreció, el castaño dio un paso hacia adelante los niños lo miraron y se pusieron en pose proyectiva hacia el pequeño, el joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza, los niños se tranquilizaron pero no quitaron su pose protectora con el menor y joven castaño hablo.

-nosotros no tenemos padres-y en ese momento Giotto y sus guardianes entendieron parcialmente lo que ocurría- nosotros para sobrevivir robamos comida en al pueblo, después de todo quien le daría comida y alojamiento a 8 niños huérfanos, y mucho menos nos darán trabajo-dijo tristemente- no nos gusta robar pero si con eso puedo hacer que mis hermanos sobrevivan no me importa hacerlo cuantas veces haga falta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-huérfanos-murmuro Giotto, miro a G con ojos de cachorrito-¿por favor?

-a no Giotto no podemos adoptar a estos niños, en nuestro mundo morirán-le dijo severo

-ma ma G los podemos proteger, no podemos dejarlos aquí sin más-le dijo Asari

-el señor nos ha guiado hasta ellos no debemos dejarlos aquí AL EXTREMO-dijo/grito Knukle

-¿por favor G?-ojos de cachorrito aumentaron.

Los niños miraban la escena sorprendidos los iban a ¿adoptar?, eso era estupendo según Tsuna no tendrían que vivir en las calles, sus hermanos no tendrían que robar y no pasarían ni hambre ni frio.

-¿en serio harían eso por nosotros?-dijo Tsuna, sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y expectación a una respuesta

G no puedo decir que no a esos inocentes ojos chocolate y se rindió.

-ashhhh está bien tu ganas Giotto-dijo resignado el peli magenta

-YUJUUUUUU-grito Giotto alegre

-en serio nos van a ¿adoptar?-pregunto aun ilusionado pero algo dudoso Tsuna

-hai desde hoy seré tu papa-dijo Giotto alegre-aparte te pareces mucho a mi pequeño etto...-dijo inseguro

-Tsunayoshi pero prefiero que me digan Tsuna-dijo alegre, el resto de niños aún estaban en shock-ni chicos despertad-dijo pasándoles la mano por delante de los ojos.

-¿EHHHH?-dijeron al unísono los siete sorprendidos

-ne ne chicos dicen que nos van a adoptar ya no tendréis que ir a robar al pueblo comida-dijo sonriéndoles

-hai-dijeron algunos sin salir de su confusión

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los mayores.

-ne como dije yo me llamo Tsunayoshi pero me llaman Tsuna, él es Kyoya-dijo apuntando al que se parece a Alaude-él es Mukuro y detrás del esta Chrome son hermanos- señalo a los mini-Daemon-él es Hayato-señalo al peli plateado-Takeshi-el pelinegro que era un calco de Asari- Ryohei-al peliblanco- y el pequeño es Lambo-dijo apuntando al más joven.

-encantado mi nombre es Giotto, él es G, Asari Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon Spade, Knukle y Lampo-dijo Giotto presentando a sus guardianes, lo que no noto fue el imperceptible tensamiento en los 8 niños.-espero que te guste vivir con nosotros Tsuna-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-hai-dijo el pequeño-ne chicos ya estáis despiertos-dijo el castaño mirando a sus hermanos.

-kufufufu-rio misteriosamente Mukuro

-hmp-gruño el pelinegro

-hahaha-rio Takeshi

-si Tsuna-sama-respondió Hayato

-Gyahahahah claro que si Tsuna-nii-dijo el Menor

-hai Tsuna-respondió Chrome

-si AL EXTREMO-hablo/grito Ryohei

-bueno chicos vamos a casa-dijo Giotto

-hai-respondió la mayoría. Así es como la vida de Primo y sus guardianes cambio para siempre.

**Aqui acabo gracias por leer.**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. 2-EL SUEÑO

Aqui un nuevo cap la verdad es que esta historia la llevo escribiendo un tiempo y me gusta bastante como a quedado aunque puede que sea un poco apresurado

Black:dejalo ya y deja que lean

Alexa: hai, hai señor mandon, bueno con esto un nuevo cap nos vemos Ciao

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

_Sueño de Tsuna_

**_Poema del sueño_**

Cap. 1-el sueño y la verdad

_5 meses después_

Era una mañana tranquila Giotto fue a despertar a su hijo Tsunayoshi, ya habían pasado 5 largos meses desde que los habían recogido y no se arrepintió nunca de haberlos adoptado, si la casa era más ruidoso pero valía la pena.

Giotto llego a la habitación de Tsuna, el pequeño estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, murmura palabras incoherentes

-no...Hayato...Takeshi...Lambo...Oni-san...Chrome. ..Mukuro...Kyoya-murmuro para luego gritar-¡NOOO!

Giotto se asustó y cogió a Tsuna en brazos

-vamos Tsuna, Papa está aquí-el peli castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, se aferró a su padre y sollozo-ea ea Papa esta aquí no pasa nada Tsuna-el castaño poco a dejo de llorar para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa.

-hai Papa

-ahora dime que soñaste-dijo Giotto al ver que su hijo estaba más tranquilo

Tsuna se tensó y las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos

-ea no hace falta que me digas si no quieres Tsuna-dijo Giotto

-hai...lo siento-murmuro no quería recordar pero las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza

_SUEÑO_

_Tsuna veía a él y sus hermanos de mayores pero las cosas eran distintas, en ese tiempo Tsuna era el Décimo Jefe Vongola y sus hermanos eran sus guardianes, tenian alrededor de 20 años. Estaban luchando contra Daemon Spade otra vez. Con los años Daemon formo una familia y no consiguieron derrotarlos, como único recurso Uni mando a los Vongola y sus aliados, como los Shimón, Cavallone, Varia y todos los Arcobaleno, ella incluida al pasado, a los tiempos de Primo y se les encomendó una misión que salvaría el futuro, pero a cambio Tsuna y sus guardianes morirían. Todos ellos reencarnaron en bebes con diferencias de edad y vivieron su vida._

_El escenario cambia, se ven a los ocho flotando en unos pilares, con llamas última voluntad rodeándolos en unas esferas y un poema resuena en su cabeza._

_**Primero va la nube, solitaria e independiente, **_

_**Va por su camino y no se deja atar, siempre al lado del cielo.**_

_**Después va la niebla, peligrosa y silenciosa,**_

_**La niebla ilusoria, siempre acudirá a la llamada del cielo.**_

_**Seguido va la tormenta, una tormenta destructiva,**_

_**Siempre en el centro del ataque, la tormenta siempre defendiendo al cielo.**_

_**La lluvia, alegre y tranquila,**_

_**Lava las penas de la familia, siempre reconforta al cielo.**_

_**El sol sale, brillante y optimista,**_

_**Protege a la familia con su cuerpo, guía al cielo.**_

_**El rayo, simple y contundente,**_

_**Es el pararrayos que recibe el daño, siempre protegiendo al cielo.**_

_**Y por último el cielo, amable y cálido,**_

_**Envuelve a todos, los influye y los entiende,**_

_**El cielo extenso que acoge en un abrazo cálido.**_

_**Con esto se libera la maldición, devolvemos lo que les pertenece,**_

_**A cambio de nuestras vidas.**_

_A medida que Tsuna recitaba los versos las llamas entraban en el cuerpo de los niños, estos se despedían de sus padres y sus hermanos y cuando las llamas terminaban de entrar, caían al suelo._

_Al terminar de recitar los versos los niños se hicieron transparentes, Tsuna se acercó a Giotto para despedirse con un abrazo, convirtiéndose en luz así._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._

Ya recordaba todo, incluso cuál era su misión y lo aceptaba, ahora tenía que hablar con sus hermanos, seguro ellos también lo habían soñado.

-gracias Papa ya estoy mejor, tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer?-dijo mirando a su padre

-bien vamos Tsuna- Giotto vio a su hijo más tranquilo pero su súper intuición decía que algo malo iba a pasar, ''no importa que pase protegeré a Tsuna'' pensó decidido.

Al llegar al comedor no había nadie, Tsuna se sentó junto a su padre a esperar a sus tíos y hermanos, a los minutos se escuchó alguna explosión y a alguien gritando

-¡ESTUPIDO MOCOSO VEN ACA Y DAME ESA DINAMITA!-se escuchó gritar a G

-¡VEN Y QUITAMELA VIEJO!-le respondió Hayato

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe mostrando a un joven peli plateado y a un adulto pelirrojo o ¿rosa? no se sabe solo entro

-VEN AQUI HAYATO-grito G

-COGEME SI PUEDES MONTRUO DE PELO ROSA-le volvió a responder el menor

-MI PELO ES ROJO NO ROSA MOCOSO

-tío G, Hayato buenos días-les saludo Tsuna acercándose a ellos-no deberían pelear tío G y Hayato-les reprocho

-hai Tsuna-sama buenos días para ti también, y para ti también tío Giotto-saludo Hayato

-tch-se quejó el mayor pelirrojo para luego saludar-hola Tsuna, Giotto

-hola G, Hayato, cuantos papeles debo firmar hoy con la bomba que acaba de explotar-dijo mirándolos

-bastantes-murmuro G

Un aura depresiva rodeo a Giotto, después de unos momentos llegaron Asari y Takeshi sonriendo como siempre.

-hola tío Asari, Takeshi-saludo el castaño, Hayato murmuro algo como ''el idiota de la espada'' y ''si se acerca lo vuelo''

-hahaha hola Tsuna Hayato, tío G y tío Giotto.

Se escuchó un grito doble de ''EXTREMO'' por parte de los guardianes del sol, entraron corriendo al comedor haciendo su ejercicio matinal

-hola tío Knukle, oni-san-saludo Tsuna

-hahaha hola sempai, tío Knukle ¿estaban haciendo sus ejercicios?-pregunto Takeshi

Hayato volvió a murmurar algo de ''idiota del boxeo'' y ''ruidoso''

-hola AL EXTREMO Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, tío G, tío Asari y Tío Giotto-saludo/grito el guardián del sol del Decimo

-hola muchachos AL EXTREMO-saludo Knukle

-herbívoros ruidosos-murmuro Kyoya y Alaude entrando al comedor

-hola tío Alaude y Kyoya-nii-saludo el castaño

-hola Tsunayoshi-saludo Kyoya revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño castaño, Alaude solo asintió en reconocimiento y dio una pequeña sonrisa que rara vez daba, las guardaba especialmente para su hijo y el castaño.

-yare yare son muy ruidosos tan temprano-murmuro Lampo

-tienes razón-dijo Lambo

-con esto solo faltan tío Daemon, Chrome y Mukuro-nii-dijo el castaño su padre asintió. Y como sientieran que los llamaban Daemon, Mukuro y Chrome aparecieron entre la niebla.

-Nufufufu hola joven Tsunayoshi-saludo Daemon

-Kufufufu buenos días mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun -saludo Mukuro, Tsuna sonrió y abrazo a Mukuro

-Ohayo Tsuna-saludo Chrome

-hola Mukuro, Chrome y tío Daemon.

Así toda la familia llego, ya todos reunidos empezó el desayuno en el cual hubo una guerra de comida como todas las mañanas, pero hubo algo diferente que ni siquiera lo padres pudieron notar y es que lo niños estaban menos energéticos que de normal, Tsuna les envió una mirada de ''después de comer a mi habitación'' y así siguió el desayuno. Después de la guerra en la mesa los niños desaparecieron para los mayores, no los encontraron hasta horas más tarde.

Los niños se reunieron en la habitación de Tsuna y este hablo

-habéis tenido el mismo sueño que yo ¿no?-les pregunto mirándolos, estos solo asintieron

-sabéis que significa-recibió otro asentimiento-en cuanto completemos la misión de sacar la maldición que Daemon del futuro coloco en los anillos moriremos sin remedio-dijo más sombrío-no sabemos cuándo pasara, ni como pero hay que estar preparados-de su pantalón saco el anillo de la décima generación del cual salió Natsu, el resto lo imito y sus mascotas salieron.-la batalla llegara y hay que estar preparados, todos nuestros amigos están aquí aunque no recuerdan nada, aparte nuestra personalidad ha cambiado a la de unos niños, esta será una larga lucha así que por ahora hay que disfrutar-dijo mirándolos

-kufufufu ya estábamos preparados para esto cuando aceptamos venir al pasado Tsunayoshi-kun, ninguno quiere morir pero es por el bien de todos así que yo lo hare, aunque echare de menos molestar a Ave-kun-dijo Mukuro en un tono misterioso aunque en sus ojos se veía algo de tristeza

-cállate herbívoro cabeza de piña no me llames así-se quejó el ex-prefecto- aunque estaré de acuerdo echare de menos morderlos hasta la muerte herbívoros

-Gyahahahah Lambo-sama echara de menos comer dulces de uva y jugar con oni-san y onee-san-dijo Lambo

-yo EXTREMADAMENTE echare de menos practicar boxeo y luchar con Tsuna-grito Ryohei

-tch yo echare de menos volarlos con mi dinamita y estar al lado del Décimo-murmuro Hayato

-hahaha yo echare de menos molestar a Haya-chan y divertirme con ustedes-dijo Takeshi y aunque se veía despreocupado la tristeza inundaba sus ojos

-yo echare de menos estar con Tsuna, Mukuro-niisama y el resto-murmuro Chrome

-yo echare de menos estar simplemente con ustedes, los ''te morderé hasta la muerte'' de Kyoya, los ''kufufufu'' de Mukuro, las pequeñas sonrisas de Chrome, las risas de Takeshi, el genio de Hayato, los berrinches de Lambo y los gritos de ''EXTREMO'' de Oni-san-dijo el castaño ocultando los ojos-las tontas peleas de Mukuro y Kyoya, los gritos de Hayato a Takeshi por llamarlo Haya-chan, los entrenamientos ''extremos'' de Oni-san, los gritos de ''quiero un dulce de uva'' de Lambo o solo el silencio de Chrome. Porque sois mi familia y no quiero que nada os pase sin vosotros yo seguiría siendo ''Dame-Tsuna'' no reiría, no me asustaría tanto, me pondría en pánico, o simplemente no podría sonreír sin vosotros mi familia así que aprovechare hasta el último momento con vosotros mi amada _Famiglia._-dijo el castaño mirándolos con los ojos humedecidos

Todos miraron tristes al castaño, no querían morir querían vivir pero así es la vida, no podían hacerlo...pero por el momento sonreirían, se pelearían y reirían, se acercaron al castaño y lo abrazaron

-si somos tu familia nuestro _Cielo-_dijeron todos a la vez, después de un rato Hibari murmuro algo de hacimiento, Mukuro lo molesto, Hayato se enfadó, Takeshi lo intentó tranquilizar, Ryohei grito ''AL EXTREMO'', Lambo pidió dulces y Chrome lo mimo. Una pelea empezó en la habitación del castaño, pero no le importaba aprovecharía cada momento con su familia y sonreiría hasta el final.

**me parecio lago triste pero no pasa nada ya vereis que va a pasar, bueno con esto nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Ciaooo.**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. 3-conociendo a Cavallone

Hola y aqui un nuevo cap a de paso te deseo feliz cumpleaños Kyoya

Kyoya: Gracias*murmura algo y se va*

Alexa; bueno espero que lo disfruten Ciao

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

Cap. 2-conociendo a Cavallone

Era un día normal para Tsuna y sus hermanos/guardianes estaban jugando en el jardín o mejor dicho peleando en el jardín como ya era normal. Lo que no sabían es que ese día Tsuna se rencontraría con su hermano mayor Decimo jefe de los Cavallone, Dino Cavallone.

El Don de la familia Cavallone, Giovanni, venía a hacer una alianza con Vongola, la familia se había hecho fuerte durante los últimos años y antes de entrar en guerra prefería hacer una alianza. Después de considerarlo mucho accedió a hacerla y decidió llevar a su hijo Dino con él, después de todo el seria el próximo jefe de los Cavallone y debía aprender.

Al llegar a la mansión, bajo junto con Romario la mano derecha de su hijo y unos hombres más, la mansión era enorme, tenía varios pisos de altura y ni que hablar de los jardines, parecían bosques. Se acercó y fue recibido por un mayordomo de unos 60 años.

-hola soy Sebastián, Don Cavallone sígame Primo y sus guardianes lo esperan- el mayordomo empezó a guiar al Don cuando se fijó en su hijo

-Don Cavallone no preferiría dejar a su hijo con los jóvenes maestros de la casa, son más jóvenes que él y estoy seguro que al joven amo Tsunayoshi le encantara tener otro amigo-dijo

-¿jóvenes maestros?-dijo Giovanni no sabía que había niños con los Vongola

-o si los hijos del maestro Giotto y sus guardianes-menciono

-o sería bueno que Dino socializara un poco-contesto el Don

-Marcela conduce al joven amo Dino con los jóvenes amos por favor

-Si Sebastián- la joven se acercó al niño-joven amo Dino vamos a los jardines

Dino siguió a la sirvienta a los jardines para encontrar a ocho niños que le sonaban mucho.

-jóvenes amos este es el hijo de Don Giovanni Cavallone, Dino Cavallone-dijo la sirvienta

El grupo se dio la vuelta al oír el nombre ''no puede ser'' pensó la mayoría.

-Hola soy Dino Cavallone espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Dino sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

-H-hola soy Tsunayoshi Vongola y estos son mis hermanos Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei y Kyoya-dijo Tsuna saliendo de su sorpresa

-bueno joven maestro Tsunayoshi me voy que debo ir a limpiar la casa-se despidió Marcela

-mou~ Marcela te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre no seas tan formal-se quejó el castaño

-jajaja lo siento Tsunayoshi ahora me voy-la joven se fue por la puerta que daba al jardín

-ne Dino ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-dijo el castaño

-hahaha si ven a jugar Dino- le alentó Takeshi

Hayato solo murmuro algo de ''caballo salvaje'', ''patoso'' y ''problemas'' porque si lo gritaba Tsuna lo iba a regañar

-vale y ¿cuantos años tenéis?-pregunto Dino acercándose a los menores

-bueno Hayato, Tsuna, Chrome y yo tenemos 6, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii y Ryohei-nii tienen 7 y Lambo tiene 6-explico Takeshi- y tu Dino?

-yo tengo 9 años, parece que soy el mayor

-si-dijo el castaño-y ¿qué arma utilizas?

-utilizo el látigo-dijo sacando el objeto-mira-dijo solamente para luego lanzarlo y enrollarlo en un árbol, con otro movimiento el árbol fue cortado

-wau que guay-dijo el castaño quisiera o no tenía la personalidad de un niño

-jajaja gracias-dijo nervioso para luego tropezar con el aire y caer, a todos les cayó una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime, no había cambiado nada.

-estas bien Dino-le pregunto el castaño

-hai solo tropecé-dijo poniéndose de pie-o mira tengo una mascota se llama Enzo-dijo buscando en su chaqueta, todos al reconocer el nombre dieron un paso hacia atrás ya habían sido aplastados por Enzo en su otra vida, no querían repetir gracias. Dino al fin encontró a la tortuga, pero sin querer se le resbalo y salió volando, ¿debo decir que en el jardín había una fuente de agua?, bueno la tortuga aterrizo en la fuente, los niños rápidamente corrieron alejándose de la fuente. A los segundos la tortuga creció tan grande como una casa y los niños gritaban por ser salvados.

En otro lado de la mansión el Capo Cavallone y Vongola Primo terminaban de firmar una alianza, Giotto comprobó todo y se levantó tendiendo la mano a Giovanni

-pues con esto terminamos gracias por firmar esta alianza Cavallone Primo

Giovanni se levantó y estrecho su mano con la de Giotto

-si gracias a ti también primo, ahora debería ir a buscar a Dino tenemos cosas que hacer si me disculpa-pero antes de encaminarse a la puerta los gritos de los niños se escucharon, todos los adultos se tensaron y salieron corriendo a los jardines pensando que tal vez había algún enemigo, pero lo que se encontraron no se lo esperaban, una tortuga tan grande como una casa perseguía a los niños.

-¡DINO TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS A ENZO EN CASA!-grito el padre del rubio

-pero no lo podía dejar solo en casa-se quejó el niño

-que voy a hacer contigo-suspiro el mayor

-me disculpo por interrumpir su plática pero ¿me puede decir que hace una tortuga del tamaño de una casa en mi jardín?-pregunto el jefe Vongola

-es Enzo la mascota de mi hijo, una tortuga que crece cuando es tocada por agua, se la dio su tutor privado y no se separa de el-dijo Giovanni-le dije que la dejara en casa hoy, pero no me ha hecho caso, lo siento mucho Primo-suspiro

- no pasa nada estamos acostumbrados la última travesura de estos niños costo toda la ala este de la mansión-a Giovanni le cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Papa para que se haga pequeña hay que secarla-le dijo Tsuna acercándose a el

-ya veo, pero ¿cómo la secamos?-se pregunto

-Nufufufu primero ¿no tendríamos que pararla antes de que destroce la mansión?-le reprendió Daemon

-tienes razón-le dijo.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde intentando parar a la tortuga gigante

-nos vemos Tsuna-se despidió Dino-adiós chicos- y salió corriendo al coche seguido de Romario

-hasta luego Primo-se despidió el Capo Cavallone

Antes de que se fueran Tsuna murmuro ''hasta otra hermano mayor'' y se fue a jugar con sus hermanos.

**Y aqui termina el proximo capitulo: la escuela. espero que os guste**


	4. cap 4: la escuela

Aqui un nuevo cap mis lectores, espero os guste

Black:si, si dejate de rollos y dejalos leer

Alexa:ya me cansaste*brillo peligroso en los ojos saca de no se sabe donde una cuerda*nos vemos

Black:NO AUXILIOOOOOO

-las siguientes imagenes son demasiado violentas para ser vistas

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

Cap. 3- El primer día en la escuela

Giotto estaba en la sala de reuniones esa noche, ya eran los 11 y todos los niños estaban durmiendo, Kyoya incluido, todos estaban terminando la reunión hasta que Giotto sugirió algo

-chicos ¿y si mandamos a Tsuna y sus hermanos al colegio?-les dijo

-¿porque sacas el tema Giotto?-le pregunto su mano derecha

-porque he estado pensando y los chicos de la edad de Tsuna ya van al colegio, cuando le pregunte a Tsuna puso mala cara y parecía reacio a ir pero yo creo que será buena idea-les dijo

-Kyoya me dio información sobre eso-les dijo Alaude, todos le prestaron atención enseguida- según me dijo Tsunayoshi era muy malo en lo que se refiere a aprender, también dijo que siempre era intimidado por ser más pequeño o patoso que el resto, era apodado Dame-Tsuna- a todos y quiero decir a todos les salió un aura oscura a su alrededor, a quien en su sano juicio le haría algo así a tan tierno y lindo niño que no hacia mal a nadie, cuando encontraran a esas personas no verían otro amanecer, juraron.-Hayato es muy bueno en el colegio por lo que dijo el mejor estudiante que superaba con creces varios cursos por delante de el-esto hizo sentir orgulloso a G- Takeshi, es malo en los estudios y se deja llevar por la intuición para contestar aunque en los deportes es de los mejores, los gemelos también fueron según dice tiene poca información, aunque sabe que Mukuro y Chrome tienen buenas notas, Ryohei es un caso perdido le cuesta mucho lo que es el estudio y entender las cosas y cuando digo mucho es mucho y respecto a Lambo él no ha ido al colegio nunca.-termino de explicar.

-Entiendo, y Kyoya?-le pregunto Giotto

-buenas notas, y según dijo jefe del comité disciplinario- a todos menos a Alaude le cayó una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza, se lo esperaban lo que sea por su tranquilidad.

-yo me niego a que mi querida Chrome y Mukuro vayan a la escuela-dijo Daemon

-vamos Daemon será lo mejor así aprenderán y si hay un ataque a la mansión los niños estarán en la escuela en vez de aquí-dijo intentando convencerlo

-pero no quiero que mi Chrome vaya y si la intimidan, de Mukuro no debo preocuparme, los que le hagan algo no volverán a tener cordura Nufufufu-dijo el Spade en tono espelúznate

-vamos Daemon no pasara nada y Mukuro la podrá proteger al igual que el resto-ya casi lo tenía- aparte será lo mejor para Chrome ella tiene que aprender a ser menos tímida y hablar con más personas, el colegio la ayudara-listo lo tenía en el vote

-está bien primo-dijo resignado Daemon

-bien entonces está decidido los niños irán a la escuela la próxima semana, creo que la escuela Shimón será buena-dijo pensando

-¡ QUE ESPERA ESA ESCUELA NOS DEJARA 5 DIAS SIN VERLOS ES COMO UN INTERNADO!-grito Daemon

-si pero la dirige Conzart, yo creo que es la más segura-dijo pensativo

-yo también me niego Giotto no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin Takeshi, se siente raro-murmuro Asari

-es lo mejor y no hay más que hablar-dijo en tono serio-a mí tampoco me gusta pero es la escuela más segura-cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba 5 días sin su Tsuna…-¡MI TSUNA NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA, PERO ES LO MAS SEGURO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA…!-grito, a todos les cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

_Una semana después_

-Papa ¿es necesario?-le pregunto el castaño a su padre

-si es por su bien Tsuna así que hazlo por Papa ¿bien?-dijo sonriéndole

-está bien por Papa-murmuro el castaño para darle un abrazo a su padre-Ciao-y se fue a la carroza corriendo

-espero que te la pases bien Takeshi, recuerda vigilar a todos-le dijo Asari a su hijo revolviéndole el cabello

-si Otou-san Ciao-dijo el pequeño azabache con una sonrisa

-Hayato no hagas explotar la escuela y ten un ojo en Tsuna-dijo G

-claro viejo quien crees que soy -le respondió a G

G solo se agacho y abrazo levemente al niño

-no te metas en problemas bribón- Hayato asintió y se fue corriendo

-Lambo no te metas en problemas y recuerda hacer muchos súbditos- dijo Lampo

-hai Papa y que a ti tío G no te mate antes de que yo vuelva-le dijo en tono burlesco para salir corriendo a la carroza

-no prometo nada pero lo intentare-murmuro

-no quiero que mi pequeña Chrome y Mukuro se vallan-lloraba Daemon Spade abrazando a los hermanos y sacando lagrimitas de sus ojos

-no pasa nada Padre y en cinco días estaremos de vuelta-le consoló Chrome

-está bien-dijo en tono resignado-Mukuro protege a tu hermana y si alguien intimida a ella o a Tsunayoshi hazlos desaparecer del mapa no importa quién sea-le dijo Daemon a su hijo en tono lúgubre

-Kufufufu no hacía falta que me lo dijeras yo ya lo iba a hacer-le dijo en tono misterio, Chrome beso la mejilla de su padre y corrió a la carroza, Mukuro solo se despidió con la mano y desapareció entrando a la carroza

-recuerda hacer tus ejercicios EXTREMOS Ryohei-le dijo el cura al pequeño boxeador

-claro tío adiós AL EXTREMO-dijo saliendo corriendo con sus hermanos

-recuerda Kyoya disciplina a los herbívoros y muerde hasta la muerte al que se atreva a tocar un solo pelo de tus hermanos-le dijo Alaude a su hijo.

-Hmp no vivirán para ver el mañana si se acercan a uno de ellos-dijo sonriendo espeluznantemente, Alaude solo revolvió el cabello del pequeño, sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió un poco, Kyoya también sonrió y se fue con sus hermanos,

Los mayores vieron a sus hijos partir a la escuela nueva montados en el carruaje, lo que no pensaron es que ese sería el comienzo de una aventura en la que puede que perdieran a sus hijos.

Los niños iban sentados tranquilamente en el carruaje, bueno si creyeron eso es que son muy ingenuos, Kyoya y Mukuro peleaban, Hayato peleaba con Ryohei, Takeshi los intentaba parar, Lambo iba al lado de Chrome pidiendo caramelos, ella solo se los daba, lo mimaba y Tsuna empezaba a desprender un aura oscura. Cuando los alborotadores notaron el aura pararon en seco y se giraron a ver a su jefe que en esos momentos mantenía la vista oculta bajo su flequillo

-seguid así y llegareis con lesiones a la escuela-dijo en tono amenazante, rápidamente todos pararon y se sentaron a platicar o solo a ignorar al resto. Después de horas de camino los niños llegaron a la institución llamada Shimón, siendo recibidos por un pelirrojo de la edad de sus padres, otro pelirrojo de la edad de Tsuna escondido entre las piernas de su padre y un pelinegra pocos años mayor que ellos.

-hola soy Conzart Shimón bienvenidos a la institución Shimón, esta es Adelheid-señalo a la pelinegra-y este es mi hijo Enma Shimón, espero que nos llevemos bien, supongo que vosotros sois los hijos de Giotto y sus guardianes-se presento

-h-hola soy Tsunayoshi y ellos son Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, Mukuro y Kyoya encantado señores Shimón y Señorita Adelheid –dijo cordialmente el castaño

-no seas tan formal dime solo Conzart-le dijo el mayor

-lo mismo para mí-le dijo la pelinegra

-s-si n-no hace f-falta que seas tan f-formal T-Tsunayoshi-tartamudeo Enma-llámame solo Enma

-ok entonces díganme solo Tsuna, Enma-kun-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

-está bien Tsuna-dijo Enma devolviéndole la sonrisa el pelirrojo sentía que conocía al castaño de antes pero no podía recordar

Esta escuela es un centro en el cual los hijos de mafiosos estudian, cada uno lleva una placa con el símbolo de su familia, aquí tenéis las vuestras-dijo pasándoles 8 placas, las cuales fueron puestas en la chaqueta del uniforme-llevadla siempre con vosotros os distinguirá de otros y la necesitareis para la identificación que siempre se pide.

-bien hechas las presentaciones asignaremos las clases, haber Tsuna, Takeshi, Chrome y Hayato van a la clase 1B con Enma, tú los llevas ¿te parece bien hijo?-recibió un asentimiento como respuesta-Mukuro, Kyoya y Ryohei van a la clase 2A con Adelheid y Lambo va a la guardería infantil del centro yo lo llevo-Conzart vio como el castaño lo miro con pena

-ha hecho malas combinaciones señor Conzart.-murmuro el castaño

-porque lo dices Tsuna-le pregunto Enma

-para mañana la clase 2A será solo un recuerdo lejano de lo que era y no lo digo solo por los destrozos-murmuro otra vez- papa se va a gastar un dineral

Así todos partieron para sus clases, al llegar Enma toco la puerta y le dijo a sus nuevos amigos que lo esperaran ahí hasta que los llamara. Entro le dio la nota a la profesora Midori Kurogane

-vale clase hoy tenemos cuatro alumnos nuevos, por favor pasad.- la clase se quedó sin aliento al ver a un pelinegro con el símbolo de Vongola, todos los conocían era una familia muy poderosa que se había creado hace poco tiempo, era mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos porque según escucharon, son el peor de los enemigos jamás deseados, seguido de él iba un peli plateado con la misma placa, detrás del entro una muchacha peli morada con un parche en un ojo, otra vez con la placa de Vongola y por ultimo entro un castaño con pelo que desafía a la gravedad, unos ojos chocolate grandes e inocentes y una figura algo pequeña.-bien presentaos

-soy Takeshi Asari, me gusta practicar con la espada y el beisbol, no odio casi nada y soy muy protector con Tsuna-dijo lo último afilando la mirada, los estudiantes se preguntaban ¿Quién es Tsuna?

-tch soy Hayato Gokudera, tengo interés en los explosivos y al igual que el idiota del beisbol soy muy protector con Tsuna-sama-se presentó el peli plata

-yo soy Chrome Spade-esto robo el aliento de la clase todos conocían a Daemon Spade el mayor ilusionista conocido hasta el momento-me gustan las ilusiones y si os metéis con Tsuna lo lamentareis-dijo lo último amenazante

-ma ma –los tranquilizo el castaño-soy Tsunayoshi Vongola-eso sí hizo que les diera un ataque a todos, tenían al hijo de Primo en su clase- me gusta estar con mis hermanos-dijo sonriendo-solo me disjunta una cosa y es meteos con mi Famiglia y no veréis el amanecer-esto dejo aturdido a toda la clase como ese pequeño podía ser tan amenazante, los listos tomarían nota en no meterse con el castaño, los idiotas sin neuronas ya buscaban como humillar al castaño para que su familia adquiriera fama.

-b-bueno id a sentaros-los niños se fueron a sentar en los lugares vacíos y así transcurrieron las horas hasta el almuerzo.

Se debe mencionar que en tan solo una mañana Mukuro era el jefe de las pandillas de delincuentes de los cursos superiores, Hayato de los delincuentes de todo su curso y Kyoya ya manejaba el Comité de Disciplina del lugar.

Al día siguiente Mukuro y Kyoya estaban en una de sus típicas peleas, todos los miraban asombrados, estos dos eran unos demonios y no debían pelearse con ellos ni en sus sueños.

Cierto castaño buscaba a los dos que estaban peleando para ir a comer, hasta que vio un corro de estudiante y escucho el choque de aceros, se acercó a un joven y pregunto

-etto…disculpe ¿qué pasa?-pregunto nervioso

-dos de los nuevos niños Vongola están peleando, el nuevo jefe de delincuentes Mukuro Spade y el jefe del comité de disciplina Kyoya Alaude-el castaño no espero y se metió entre el cumulo de gente, cuando consiguió salir vio como sus hermanos peleaban, los intento llamar pero no hubo forma, ya resignado utilizaría el método tradicional, se acercó a la pelea ignorando los grito y advertencias del resto. Los dos que peleaban ne se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, el castaño se acerca e hizo lo que nadie en el mundo haría, jalo de las orejas de los mayores fuertemente

-que creen que hacían Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii-dijo el castaño en tono de reproche

-kufufufu mi querido Tsunayoshi puedes dejar de hacer eso duele-se quejó el peli-índigo

-hmp-coincido el azabache, el castaño los dejo ir y los mayores rápidamente guardaron sus armas.

-mou~ vamos que tengo hambre y el resto los están esperando-dijo agarrando los brazos de los mayores, estos se dejaron arrastrar.

El público miro boquiabierto el espectáculo, el pequeño castaño tenía bajo control a los dos demonios, lo tenían que tener de su lado, si podían manejar al prefecto y al jefe pandillero ganarían un gran poder para lo que venía, la lucha de territorio.

** con esto acabo lo siguiente seria la lucha por el territorio donde secretos seran descubiertos. Ciaoo**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. cap 5 la lucha de territorio

Y aqui la lucha por el territorio, dejo un pequeño mensaje de parte mio, e leido una historia que hasta el momento amo llamada ''el angelito y el diablillo'' recomiendo que la lean.

Alexa: por otra parte Black no podra venir en un tiempo asi que con esto me dspido Ciao

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

Cap. 4- Lucha por el territorio

Mukuro y Kyoya eran arrastrados por cierto castaño a la azotea del edificio central, allí sus hermanos, Enma, Dino, Souichi, Spanner y Byakuran los esperaban, después de las clases se encontraron con Enma y ''conocieron'' Souichi y Spanner, con ellos vino Byakuran y así fueron a la azotea a comer, pero como dos de los mayores no aparecían Tsuna decidió ir a buscarlos, después de todo él era el único que podía parar sus peleas sin salir herido.

-mou~ mira que hacerme ir a buscaros, y encima estabais peleando –se quejó el castaño

-Kufufufu lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun se nos fue la mano-se disculpó el peli-índigo

-Hn - coincidió el azabache

-por lo menos espero que no halláis hecho demasiados destrozos, porque Papa será luego el que pague por reparaciones-dijo mirándolos, estos solo apartaron la mirada- no he dicho nada-murmuro

Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la azotea donde Hayato le gritaba a Ryohei y Lambo, Takeshi los intentaba calmar, Chrome hablaba con Spanner y Dino, Souichi veía la escena asustado y Byakuran divertido comiendo una bolsa de Marsmalow.

-chicos ya estoy de vuelta-anuncio el castaño, todos lo voltearon a ver y sonrieron, pero el semblante de algunos cambio al ver a sus acompañantes, aclárese Souichi.

-hola Tsuna-sama, bastardo de la Disciplina, cabeza de piña-saludo Hayato.

-Hola Tsu-chan~ veo que trajiste a Kyo-chan y a Muku-chan~-canto Byakuran, una vena aprecio en la frente de Hayato, Kyoya y Mukuro

-¡no le digas así a Tsuna-sama!-grito Hayato

-Kufufufu debo coincidir con el cachorro, no le digas así y a mí tampoco-dijo amenazadoramente Mukuro, Kyoya solo dijo ''Hmp'' para coincidir

-a quien le llamas cachorro bastardo cabeza piña-le grito Hayato a Mukuro, en la frente del mencionado salió una vena.

-a quien le dices piña bombardero idiota-contraataco

-¡cabeza piña!

-¡delincuente!

-¡sádico!

-¡perro faldero!

-ne chicos dejad de pelear y sentaros a comer-le dijo Tsuna tiernamente pero ellos habían captado el tono amenazador y lo que quería decir era ''sentaos antes de que os convierta en cubos de hielo'', rápidamente se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente, algunos estaban sorprendidos por como el pequeño castaño controlo a esos chicos de genios fuertes con una sola frase.

-Kyoya que has averiguado sobre ese tema-dijo el castaño mirando al azabache

-según se la guerra de territorios es una actividad en la cual se forman grupos y se lucha por todo el territorio de la escuela, el que consiga la bandera del enemigo gana y el terreno le pertenece durante todo el año-explico

-mmm suena interesante ¿queréis entrar? –dijo Tsuna mirando al resto

-pero Tsuna-kun es peligroso los mayores también luchan y son muy buenos, aparte quien se unirá a un grupo de niños-le dijo Enma mirando preocupado al castaño

-ne Kyoya explícame mejor eso de gobernar en el territorio-pidió Tsuna

-en un principio te volverás jefe del consejo estudiantil que es gobernado por 7 personas con los mismos cargos que Vongola, Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Niebla, Trueno y Nube, tu poder será absoluto- respondió al nube.

-¿interesante que piensan chicos?-contesto el castaño

-kufufufu tener el territorio bajo control haría las cosas más fáciles-dijo Mukuro

-hahaha a mí me parece divertido yo acepto-respondió Takeshi

-hare lo que Tsuna-sama diga-contesto Hayato

-si Tsuna lo pide yo ayudare-dijo Chrome

-pelea al EXTREMO-grito Ryohei

-bueno por nuestra parte decidido y vosotros-dijo Tsuna mirando a sus amigos

-yo te ayúdate Tsuna-kun-respondió Enma

-y-yo haré lo que pueda Tsunayoshi-san-respondió Souichi

-pinta divertido Vongola, ayudare-le dijo Spanner

-si Sou-chan ayuda yo también-dijo Byakuran

-vale ¿cuantas personas tenemos bajo nuestro mando?-pregunto el castaño

-53 del comité de disciplina, 49 delincuentes por parte del herbívoro cabeza piña, 22 del herbívoro perro faldero, por parte de Cavallone hay 16, 7 de Shimón, 4 de Gesso y de ingeniería hay 2 más aparte de los de aquí-informo Kyoya

-esos son 153 en total-dijo Hayato

-y ¿cuántos alumnos hay en total?-pregunto Tsuna

-hay 427 alumnos en total-dijo Byakuran

-¿274 están en el bando contrario?...estamos en gran inferioridad numérica-dijo Spanner

-221-murmuro el castaño

-qué Tsuna?-pregunto Takeshi

-221 ese es el número de enemigos-dijo Tsuna

-pero Tsunayoshi-san acaban de decir que…-dijo Souichi pero fue interrumpido

-ne chicos sabéis Xanxus-nii está en esta escuela con el resto de Varia-dijo sonriente el castaño y es que conoció a Xanxus dos semanas después de estar en la mansión Vongola, el adolescente después de estar con el castaño lo considero como su hermano menor al igual que el resto de Varia así que tenían su cooperación- añade a las filas aliadas 53

- en total tenemos a 206 sumándonos nosotros 218, tenemos a la mitad de la escuela bajo nuestro poder.-dijo Mukuro

-bien pues con eso hemos ganado mucho solo tenemos que conseguir información del enemigo, Mukuro tú te encargaras de eso si te pillan sal lo más rápido que puedas, Kyoya tu mira en los informes, yo iré a hablar con Xanxus-nii, el resto quiero que reunáis a todos en la zona sur del bosque allí hay una sede central en la cual podremos reunirnos y organizarnos os espero a las 4, nadie sabrá que pasa hasta que hayamos ganado-ordeno el castaño.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a hacer lo ordenado por Tsuna.

Tsuna fue a ver a su hermano mayor, seguro estaría en los dormitorios aliados- zona Varia, los dormitorios estaban divididos en aliados, enemigos y neutrales, los aliados eran los que estaban aliados entre sí o no les importaba estar juntos, los neutrales eran los que no iban hacia ningún bando y los enemigos eran los que no querían estar junto a los aliados o neutrales. Había apartados, y cuanto más importante era la familia mejor era el edificio, los apartados más importantes en aliados eran Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, Shimón y Gesso. El castaño pronto llego a la zona Varia donde muchos oficiales intentaron pararlo, pero fue en vano Tsuna los esquivo rápidamente y llego en minutos a la sala del trono de Xanxus, el cual lo miro algo asombrado por verlo hay

-hola Xanxus-nii-dijo el castaño acercándose

-hola mocoso, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-bueno a papa se le ocurrio la fantastica idea de mandarnos a la escuela y ya ves aquí estaños.-dijo sonriendo

-y a que se debe tu visita renacuajo-dijo Xanxus tomando al pequeño y dejándolo en su regazo

-bueno nos aburríamos y decidimos entrar a la guerra de territorios-dijo tranquilamente-venía a preguntarte si querías unirte a mi bando, ya somos 165 y contigo y tu grupo seriamos 218, no nos gustaría estar en inferioridad numérica y no haría gracia si perdemos

-así que quieres que me una a ti- el otro asintió como respuesta -¿y qué ganaría?

-dudo mucho que te vayas a unir al otro grupo si tienes que estar bajo el mando de un incompetente, estas en una gran inferioridad numérica y mi grupo es más confiable aparte si ganamos recibirás libertad para hacer lo que te plazca-el muchacho tenia buen argumento

-bien Yoshi me uniré a tu equipo ¿cuándo y dónde quedamos?

-hoy a las 4 en el bosque sur hay una base escondida nadie se dará cuenta de donde nos reuniremos, y Xanxus-nii cuando vallas no llames la atención-dijo saltando del regazo del mayor y yéndose

-jajaja esto será divertido-dijo Xanxus para luego reunir al equipo e informar que irían al bosque sur y que estuvieran listos a las 3 y media.

Después de hacer su parte Tsuna fue al bosque sur, vio la hora, las tres, era mejor ir a la base y esperar a por sus hermanos y el resto del equipo.

Una hora más tarde todos lo aliados estaban en la base señalada por el castaño que sorprendentemente tenía una sala enorme de conferencias y varias zonas de entrenamiento, planificación y oficinas.

-hola-dijo el castaño desde la zona alta de la sala de conferencias, era rodeado por sus guardianes y Tsuna emitía un aura de jefe que asustaría hasta a un profesional-buenas tardes y bienvenidos a esta reunión, aquí están todos los aliados para la guerra de territorios, primero los dividiremos en 7 grupos Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Trueno, Niebla y Nube, los que lideraran mis hermanos, si tenéis alguna queja decídselo a Kyoya o Mukuro-ante esto cualquier tipo de réplica murió- también habrá un escuadrón independiente, Varia, el cual su deber será informado después.

Luego de la presentación los equipos se dividieron así de Tormenta hubo 23, la Tormenta se encargaría principalmente de las trampas y estarían en segunda línea de defensa, ocultos preparando una emboscada, 21 de Lluvia, que estaría en tercera línea de defensa y cubriría la zona este de la bandera, la zona cerca de los ríos, de Sol 19, puestos en la zona de la bandera como tercer grupo de defensa y también se encargarían de las sanaciones, luego del Trueno 25, que estarían en primera línea ofensiva, actuarían como señuelo, la Niebla con 40 se dividía en dos secciones uno comandado por Mukuro, que estaría en segunda línea ofensiva y otro comandado por Chrome que estaría en tercera línea defensiva sobre todo centrado al oeste, la Nube con 36 estaría en primera línea de ataque, Tsuna sabía que Kyoya conseguiría vencer fácilmente las defensas enemigas y el cielo contaba de 50 personas, se dividió en dos secciones la de ataque comandada por Tsuna, esta atacaría por el oeste, y la de apoyo comandada por Dino. Varia al ser un equipo letal solo necesitaban 14 personas y atacarían por el este, por ultimo estarían los cuatro ingenieros, ellos desarrollaron unos auriculares para los jefe de cada sección y se encargarían de las comunicaciones, estarían al cargo de Souichi, con este plan empezaron a entrenar.

La tormenta al especializarse con trampas entrenaron en este ámbito y también en armas a media y larga distancia, como son las armas de fuego, ballestas, arcos… La Lluvia se especializaba en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas como la espada y otras. El Sol tuvieron cursos de primeros auxilios y entrenamientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por si se necesitaban más tropas de apoyo. El Trueno practico la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo básico, y cada uno llevaba unas cuantas granadas, todo de baja potencia. La Niebla se encargó principalmente de lo que es el sigilo, aprendieron a ser silenciosos y letales usaban armas lanzarles, como cuchillos. La Nube practico el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eran fuertes y letales, los más poderosos. Y el Cielo se encargó de lo que es la velocidad, eran los más rápidos y su cuerpo a cuerpo era bastante bueno. Varia entreno a su manera, eran un escuadrón independiente y solo obedecían a Tsuna.

Después de días de entrenamiento, la guerra fue anunciada oficialmente, Conzart envió cartas a las familias anunciando la guerra, también dijo cual serían los dos bandos, el equipo apodado Alianza conducido por Tsuna y el equipo llamado Consejo manejado por Luis de la familia Dragone, la reacción de Giotto fue épica.

-¡ LAMPO, ASARI, KNUKLE, ALAUDE, DAEMON, NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS ESTAN EN LA LUCHA DE TERRITORIOS!-el grito se escuchó por toda la mansión y sus guardianes llegaron rápidamente a ver qué pasaba con su jefe

-¿qué pasa Giotto? ¿Porque gritas?- le pregunto G

-¡MI TSUNA ESTA EN LA GUERRA DE TERRITORIOS Y ES EL JEFE DEL GRUPO ALIANZA!-volvió a gritar-¡QUE VOY A HACER SI SE HACE DAÑO!-lloro

-primero deja de gritar Giotto-le dijo Asari- y que es eso de que Tsuna es el líder del grupo Alianza.

Giotto suspiro y se tranquilizo

-como sabéis la escuela Shimón organiza una mini-guerra con dos o más bandos en la cual se enfrentan para controlar el territorio de la escuela el ganador se vuelve jefe del comité estudiantil y controla toda la escuela y ¿si se hace daño que voy a hacer?-volvió a llorar.

-ma ma Giotto no creo que se haga daño-le intento tranquilizar Asari

-no mi Chrome que voy a hacer-se unió Daemon a Giotto

-c-chicos vamos que os parece si vamos a ver la guerra, aparte Conzart ha encontrado una manera de ver lo que pasa en todo el campo y si algo malo pasa podremos intervenir ¿vale?-intento convencer Asari para que los padres dejaran de llorar.

-tch son como niños pequeños-se quejó G

-di lo que quieras rasita pero tu también estas preocupado por Hayato-le dijo Daemon

Y así entre peleas decidieron partir hacia la escuela Shimón a ver a sus hijos, cuando llegaron la Guerra estaba a punto de empezar.

**Y con esto la verdadera lucha comienza**

**REVIEWS?**


	6. CAP 6: La lucha de territorio comienza

Y aqui otro cap mas en este la verdadera lucha comienza y misterios son lanzados espero os guste

Tsuna: por que yo siempre acabo siendo el jefe?

Alexa: no se te queda bien de todas formas

Tsuna: esta bien*suspira*

Alexa; y con esto me despido

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

**-habla Giotto o cualquiera de la sala mientra la pelea esta en curso-**

_**-Tsuna y sus guardianes hablan por audifono-**_

Cap. 5-comienza la guerra

Con los auriculares que crearon Souichi y el grupo de ingenieros Tsuna se podía comunicar con sus hermanos diciendo _Cielo_ llama al otro elemento por ejemplo _Novula_. Les habían dado una hora para preparar la base o alguna otra cosa. La Tormenta preparo las trampas y el resto lo ocupo para preparar posiciones.

Los espectadores veían como los niños se organizaban, después de 45 minutos todas las familias estaban en la una sala especial, en la pared de esta se podían ver todas las cosas que pasaban en el exterior, Giotto y sus guardianes iban a otra sala con Shimón, Cavallone y Timoteo padre de Xanxus.

-hola Conzart, Timoteo y Giovanni-saludo Giotto

-hola Giotto que ¿tal estas?- saludo Giovanni

-hola Giotto cuanto tiempo-le dijo Conzart

-si mucho Conzart, he estado bien Giovanni, no sabía que Dino también fuera a esta escuela

-si la envié a esta porque parecía muy segura –le dijo el jefe Cavallone

-cambiando de tema-Giotto dejo su semblante tranquilo para cambiarlo a uno de tristeza infantil o sea berrinche- porque dejaste que mi querido Tsuna sea el jefe del grupo, es muy peligroso-lloro

-Giotto ya hablamos de esto-le reprocho G

-p-pero mi pequeño Tsuna-se quejó Giotto

-eso y mi querida Chrome es muy delicada para luchar contra esos barbaros-dijo Daemon con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-dejen eso la guerra va a empezar-dijo Alaude sentándose

Y así se centraron en la pantalla.

Tsuna y su equipo ya estaban preparados para lanzarse al ataque

-_**Cielo **__**a Guardianes, no os paséis y solo usad toda vuestra fuerza en momento de auténtica necesidad**_-dijo

-_**hai Tsuna-sama**_-dijo el jefe de la tormenta

-_**hahaha déjanos esto a nosotros Tsuna**_-le dijo Takeshi

-_**yo me encargo AL EXTREMO**_-grito el Sol

-_**no te preocupes Tsuna-nii no nos pasaremos demasiado**_-le dijo Lambo

_**-a mí no me digas Lambo que será papa el que tendrá que firmar las cuentas de hospital**_-dijo divertido Tsuna

_**-**_**mou~ que es eso de que yo tendré que pagar las cuentas de hospital-se quejó Giotto**

-_**sobre todo las de los heridos de Mukuro y Kyoya, por parte de Kyoya habrá lisiados permanentes o por lo menos pasaran un mes en el hospital y por parte de Mukuro…lo único que digo es que los mandaran a un manicomio o a sanidad mental**_-dijo riendo el castaño

**-n-no serán tan malos ¿no?-dijo Giotto mirando a sus amigos, estos solo apartaron la mirada salvo Alaude y Daemon que solo respondieron con un ''Nufufufu'' y un ''Hmp''.**

**-lo siento Giotto-murmuro G**

-_**Hn**_-respondió Kyoya

-_**Kufufufu no prometo nada**_-le dijo Mukuro

-¡_**bueno empecemos!**_-dijo el castaño, la bocina sonó y todos empezaron con el juego, la tormenta estaba en una colina donde veían el campo abierto en el cual dejaron las bombas, esperando a que el equipo de Lambo los llevara a las trampas, Takeshi tenía la zona de los ríos controlada, y Chrome tenía el lado del bosque cubierto, la Nube ya se estaba moviendo rápidamente al ataque, seguido por la niebla y los flancos este y oeste empezaron el ataque protagonizado por Varia y el Cielo.

**-los mocosos están bien organizados no Giotto-le dijo G a su jefe**

**-tienes razón G pero su organización es tan buena como la de los profesionales, quien los habrá organizado-se preguntó Giotto**

**-a eso los organizo Tsuna según me dijo Enma, en poco tiempo se convirtió en líder, según se organizaron en 7 grupos los cuales estaban divididos como los guardianes Vongola, y ellos se convirtieron en jefes de los escuadrones, el escuadrón de la Tormenta comandado por Hayato, el escuadrón de la Lluvia comandado por Takeshi, el escuadrón del Sol comandado por Ryohei, el escuadrón del Trueno comandado por Lambo, el escuadrón de la Nube comandado por Kyoya, el escuadrón de la Niebla está dividido en dos comandantes Mukuro y Chrome, el escuadrón Varia comandado por Xanxus, y el escuadrón del Cielo también dividido y comandado por Tsuna y Dino, pero según me dijo Enma Tsuna tiene la última palabra en todos los escuadrones.**

**-Wow-dijo Giotto**

**-y ahora calla y mira o te arrestare-le dijo Alaude**

**-hai, hai-dijo Giotto**

-_**Lambo empieza con la distracción A y Hayato prepara las bombas de humo para la retirada del escuadrón **__**Trueno**__**-**_ordeno Tsuna

-_**hai**_-dijeron los dos a la vez

-chicos empecemos.-dijo el castaño a su equipo, estos se dirigieron a la zona B de ataque.

Mientras los enemigos ya habían encontrado a Lambo y su equipo y estos solo huían, o mejor dicho los llevaban a la zona de trampas

**-de tal palo tal astilla-murmuro G**

**-o el gran Lampo-sama no tiene nada que ver con ese niño-se quejó Lampo**

**-sí, si-murmuro G**

-Gyahahahah no atraparan al gran Lambo-sama- y Lambo salió corriendo a la zona D donde se encontraba la tormenta, estaban entrando al claro

-ya los tenemos-dijo un niño

-ahora a acabar con ellos-grito otro

-Gyahahahah nunca atrapareis a Lambo-sama ha sido un placer conoceros-dijo el niño pequeño, los del equipo contrario iban a replicar al niño menor pero pronto unas bombas de humo fueron lanzadas y cuando el humo se disipo el escuadrón del Rayo había desaparecido, empezaron a avanzar hacia el centro del campo pero tan pronto como llegaron a la mitad un PII sonó por toda la zona y nada más dar un paso bombas explotaron. Se escucharon gritos de terror por parte de los niños

**-una emboscada-dijo Giotto**

**-ves mi niño ha hecho bien su trabajo-dijo Lampo**

**-hace nada dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con el-murmuro Giotto**

Los niños decidieron estar quietos, las bombas no explotaron mas pero, una multitud de flechas fueron lanzadas, el escuadrón primer enemigo había sido derrotado.

-_**Tempesta**__** a **__**Cielo **__**primer escuadrón enemigo eliminado, Misión Cumplida.-**_dijo Hayato

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Tempesta**__** recibido espere a nueva orden.-**_dijo Tsuna-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nobula**__** informe de situación.**_

_**-**__**Nobula **__**a **__**Cielo,**__** situación controlada segunda línea de defensa enemiga eliminada-**_informo Kyoya

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nobula**__**, los 7 principales pronto saldrán encárgate de la Nube enemiga, Nueva Misión asignada.**_

_**-**__**Nobula**__** a **__**Cielo**__**, recibido.**_-dijo Kyoya mientras terminaba con el último recluta de la segunda línea de defensa enemiga.

Pronto una chica apareció, de ojos carmín y pelo azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y de unos 14 años.

-así que eras tú el que acabo con la primera y segunda línea defensiva en media hora ¿eh?-dijo la chica

**G silbo, ¿solo media hora? Este chico era un demonio.**

**-Solo media hora, se nota que es hijo de Alaude-dijo Conzart-lo debe de haber entrenado a fondo**

**-te equivocas yo no lo he entrenado todavía, el aprendió solo a pelear-dijo Alaude**

**-Wow-murmuro Giovanni**

-Herbívora quien eres-pregunto Kyoya

-siento mi grosería, soy Mikari Honekawa guardián de la Nube de Luis-sama-dijo presentados la muchacha

-hmp ya veo mi objetivo vino a mí solo, me ahorraste el viaje te mordere hasta la muerte-dijo Kyoya preparando sus tonfas

-hmmm interesante serás mi presa-dijo la chica

Así empezaron a luchar, la mujer se acercó a una velocidad impresionante a Kyoya lista para golpearlo

-**KYOYA!-grito Giotto, esa niña era demasiado incluso para Kyoya**

''**Kyoya ten cuidado'' pensó Alaude que aunque su rostro no lo diera a entender estaba muy preocupado por Kyoya**

-hmp por fin un herbívoro fuerte, con esto el Omnívoro no se puede quejar de que use toda mi fuerza-dijo.

Antes de que Mikari se pudiera mover Kyoya ya le estaba dando un tonfazo en el estómago y otro en el pecho, le mando una patada al hombro y ella salió volando hacia un árbol. Mikari tosió algo de sangre antes de ponerse de pie

-¿eso quiere decir que no habías utilizado tu verdadera fuerza aun?-pregunto impresionada

-herbívora hasta el momento solo he utilizado un 30% de mi fuerza-informo Kyoya

-¿un 30% solo?-estaba muy impresionado

**-tr-treinta po-porciento ¿solo? Este chico es un monstruo-murmuro Giotto**

Kyoya no le dio descanso alguno nada más ponerse de pie el chico ya estaba allí dándole una paliza, la chica no se podía defender Kyoya era demasiado rápido. A los minutos la joven estaba en el suelo con múltiples lesiones

-esto acabo herbívora-murmuro Kyoya

-e-esto n-no ha terminado-dijo sacando una pequeña caja de un bolsillo, era de color morado y del tamaño del puño de un niño de nos mas de 7 años

-eso es…no puede ser no deberían existir en esta época-murmuro otra vez, la chica solo coloco una llama en su anillo y lo introdujo en la caja, de ella salió un lince con llamas de Nube en la cola y las orejas.

**.C-cómo? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Giotto asombroso**

**-¿por qué Kyoya dijo que no deberían de existir en esta época? No lo entiendo-murmuro G**

**-no sé pero parece algo importante-dijo Conzart**

**-Hn investigare-informo Alaude**

-me lo dio Luis-sama dijo que sería de gran ayuda si nos encontrábamos con vosotros aunque pensó que no lo necesitaríamos, ahora Mino acaba con el- el lince lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas de Nube, están rodearon a Kyoya, no dejaban ver qué pasaba con el pequeño azabache.

-**KYOYA-el que grito esta vez no fue Giotto, fue Alaude, este había perdido su rostro estoico y había cambiado a uno de pánico. Rápidamente iba a salir de la sala e ir a buscar a su hijo, todavía podía salvarlo, hasta que escucho.**

-Hn herbívoro inútil las llamas no funcionan en mi – Kyoya estaba rodeado de esferas con agujas que no permitían que las llamas de Nube lo hirieran.

-**Kyoya-murmuro Alaude aliviado para luego cambiarlo a su siempre estoico rostro**

**-¿qué es eso que lo rodea?-pregunto Giovanni**

**-no se –respondió Alaude**

-t-tu c-como es que tienes esto también-dijo al chica, mientras Roll el erizo de Kyoya estaba rodeando al lince hasta tenerlo atrapado dentro de sí, poco a poco se fue haciendo pequeño hasta ser de su tamaño normal, las llamas salieron de dentro y el erizo volvió junto a Kyoya.- la protege a la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y tambien es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiendose asi en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento, tu no cumples estos requisitos no los cumples no eres una guardiana de la Nube, cuando aprendas a luchar mejor vuelve, no eres una completa herbívora-dijo antes de dejarla K.O. y comunicarse con Tsuna.

''**como Kyoya sabe el deber de la Nube?''**

-_**Nobula**__** a **__**Cielo **__**Misión Cumplida-**_informo Kyoya

**Y con esto acaba el cap espero os alla gustado nos vemos en el siguiente, Ciaooo**

**REVIEWS?**

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nobula **__**entendido, próxima misión terminar con la última línea defensiva.-**_ordeno Tsuna

-_**Nobula**__** a **__**Cielo **__**recibido-**_ y fue a completar la siguiente misión a morder a herbívoros hasta la muerte.


	7. CAP 7: La lucha de territorio sigue

Y aqui el ultimo cap de hoy, espero os guste y todo eso, algun error de ortografia avisese por favor como invitado tenemos a Tsuna

Tsuna:hola gracias por leer

Alexa:es tan lindo

Tsuna:jejeje

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

**-habla Giotto o cualquiera de la sala mientra la pelea esta en curso-**

_**-Tsuna y sus guardianes hablan por audifono-**_

Cap.6-La guerra continúa

**Decir que la sala estaba sorprendida era decir poco, como es que Kyoya también tenía esa arma como el del enemigo, ahora que lo pensaban no sabía casi nada de los niños a pesar de haber vivido 5 meses con ellos.**

**-C-co-como es q-que Kyoya tiene l-la misma ar-arma-tartamudeo Giotto**

**-no sé pero cuando esto acabe lo interrogare-murmuro Alaude**

Tsuna ya estaba en el campo de batalla B peleando con la línea de defensa secundaria que habían puesto, iban ganando la batalla así que se puso en contacto con Mukuro

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia**__** informe-**_dijo tocando el auricular.

-_**Nebbia **__**a **__**Cielo **__**Kufufufu hemos pasado la segunda línea de defensa junto a **__**Nobula-**__**kun y derrotado al escuadrón de refuerzo, no causaran más problemas, Misión cumplida.**_

_**-**__**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia**__**, siguiente Misión, terminar con el guardián de la Niebla de Dragone Nadia Samnel-**_informo Tsuna

-_**Nebbia **__**a **__**Cielo**__**, Entendido-**_dijo Mukuro

Su equipo ya estaba cerca de la bandera, en poco tiempo conseguirían la victoria pero antes tenía que derrotar a su contraparte en Dragone Nadia Samnel.

-Kufufufu así que tú también usas ilusiones Nadia Samnel, pero no lo suficientemente buenas como para engañarme-dijo lanzaba un cuchillo a su izquierda y hacia aparecer su tridente.

-oya así que tú eres Mukuro el jefe de los pandilleros y delincuentes de los cursos superiores, nunca pensé que serias un niño-dijo una niña de no más de 10 años de pelo rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-oya oya a quien le llamas niño si no tienes más de 9 años-dijo con burla

-TENGO 10 AÑOS NO SOY UNA NIÑA-grito la joven

-claro claro-dijo Mukuro rodando los ojos, se fundió en la niebla, la niña miraba intentando encontrar a Mukuro, pero por más que intentaba encontrarlo no había manera. Ya harta cogió su caja e hizo lo mismo que el guardián de la Nube Dragone

-oya así que tú también tienes una caja-arma si puedo preguntar ¿Quién te la dio?-pregunto Mukuro

-mi jefe me la dio dijo que puede que me hiciese falta- de la caja salió una serpiente, con llamas de Niebla en la punta de la cola y en la cabeza-Niazo hazte cargo de él.

El animal salto hacia Mukuro este saco su tridente aun oculto, debo decir que su padre no veía lo que pasaba.

**-MUKURO!-grito Daemon yendo corriendo a la puerta**

-kufufufu no me ganaras principiante-dijo Mukuro, aprecio entre la niebla, Mukurowl estaba volando a su alrededor, este voló hacia la serpiente y la partió en dos. Mukuro golpeo a la niña y la dejo K.O. fácilmente.- la niebla pretende que algo exista cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada, tú no cumples estos requisitos, no debes ser una guardiana de la niebla

-**Mukuro es fuerte-dijo Asari**

**-si mucho, pero juro que aún no lo he entrenado-dijo Daemon-y ¿cómo sabe el deber de la niebla?**

_**-**__**Nebbia**__** a **__**Cielo **__**misión cumplida**_

_**-**__**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia**__**, bien tu sigui-**_pero antes de terminar se escuchó-_**Minerva sal de ahí es peligroso, necesito refuerzos en la zona oeste…¡CUIDADO!-**_grito Tsuna

-_**NEBBIA **__**A **__**CIELO **__**¡QUE PASA TSUNAYOSHI!-**_grito Mukuro-_**¡EI RESPONDE!**_

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia,**__** han reforzado las tropas, no somos suficientes, justo ahora han dejado K.O. a la mitad del equipo y tengo una bala en el brazo-**_murmuro

-¡**NO MI TSUNA ESTA HERIDO!-Grito Giotto levantándose y yendo corriendo a la puerta, parado por Conzart**

**-lo siento Giotto pero es una herida natural en una guerra y Mukuro y Ryohei ya van para allá no le pasara nada-le dijo Conzart**

**-p-pero…-murmuro el rubio-está bien pero si no está bien en media hora iré a por el.-dijo serio**

-_**Nebbia**__** a **__**Cielo, **__**iré ahora no importa lo que me digas y llamare a **__**Sole**__**-**_dijo serio Mukuro

_**-**__**Nebbia **__**a **__**Sole Cielo **__**ha sido herido, ven aquí ¡AHORA!**_

_**-**__**Sole **__**a **__**Nebbia**__** voy para allá tardare 15 minutos AL EXTREMO-**_grito Ryohei

-_**Nebbia**__** a **__**Cielo **__**en que zona te encuentras Tsunayoshi-kun?-**_pregunto Mukuro

-_**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia **__**zona B-2, Michelle formación de defensa dos-**_dijo el castaño

-_**Nebbia **__**a **__**Cielo **__**aguanta Tsunayoshi ya voy**_

_**-**__**Cielo **__**a **__**Nebbia **__**te espero Mukuro**_

Mukuro corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano pequeño y como prometió en 5 minutos estaba alli, el escenario era el siguiente, el jefe Dragone había sido vencido y todo el escuadrón solo quedaban algunos en pie y todavía luchaban, el escuadrón de la Niebla y el Cielo se encargaba de ellos mientras, Tsuna estaba recostado contra un árbol sujetándose el brazo que sangraba bastante.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Mukuro

-Eh? estoy bien-dijo sonriendo-duele un poco pero he pasado cosas peores

**-¿c-como es que ha pasado cosas peores si lo ha atravesado una bala?-murmuro Giotto**

**-Giotto te recuerdo que Vivian en la calle-le dijo G**

**-si pero no pensé que serán cosas tan malas-le replico Giotto**

**-Nufufufu Giotto en la calle pasan muchas cosas malas, sobre todo en estos tiempos-contraataco Daemon, con eso Giotto callo**

-Kufufufu si en eso tienes razón-dijo Mukuro, cogiendo el brazo del castaño y examinando la herida.-ha sido un disparo limpio, ha todo esto como acabaste con ese-dijo apuntando al jefe de Dragone.

-ha ese, bueno primero se burló de mi por ser el jefe del según el ''equipo perdedor'', luego me dijo pequeño enclenque, mocoso, estúpido, bueno para nada, inútil, perdedor…-enumero sin saber que en la sala de observación salía un aura oscura asustando a Giovanni y Conzart esta aura era emitida por los guardianes y su jefe.

**-el Dragone le dijo a mi hijo…-murmuro Giotto**

**-enclenque-dijo G**

**-mocoso-ayudo Lampo**

**-estúpido -contribuyo Knukle**

**-bueno para nada-le ayudo Asari**

**-inútil-murmuro Alaude**

**-y perdedor-finalizo Daemon, todos se miraron **

**-luego nos ocuparemos de el-dijo acordando e silencio con sus guardianes, pobre niño, pensaron Conzart y Giotto**

-luego de eso Natsu se enfadó y salió del anillo, salto hacia él y lo dejo dormido con la armonía de las llamas cielo, no despertara en unas 4 horas jajaja-rio el pequeño

-Kufufufu ya veo-respondió Mukuro, segundos después se escuchó un ''EXTREMO'' en toda la zona

-jajaja Oni-san ya está aquí-dijo el castaño

-Ryohei siempre tan ruidoso-murmuro el peli-índigo

-aquí estoy AL EXTREMO-dijo Ryohei parándose al lado izquierdo del castaño (donde tenía el brazo herido).

-¿**Ryohei sabe de primeros auxilios?-pregunto Giotto viendo con miedo a su hijo**

**-mmm...no se AL EXTREMO-grito**

**-tengo miedo por Tsuna-murmuro Giotto**

Ryohei cogió el brazo del moreno con una delicadeza que asombro a los adultos, lo examino y lo dejo

-ha sido un tiro limpio no habrá problemas al extraer la bala-dijo sacando de su chaqueta un paño blanco lo desenvolvió y dentro había un montón de instrumental médico. Con extremo cuidado saco la bala y al terminar uso llamas de Sol para terminar de curarlo.

-**Wow Ryohei seria gran medico de mayor-dijo Giotto**

**-si AL EXTREMO-dijo Knukle**

**-pero algo me preocupa cómo es que todos los niños usan llamas última voluntad-dijo Giotto**

**Todos se encogieron de hombros**

Al rato la zona oeste había sido limpiada del enemigo y avanzaban a por la bandera.

_**-Cielo a Varia, informe-**_dijo Tsuna

-_**Varía a Cielo, pocos minutos para llegar a la bandera mocosa-**_le respondió Xanxus

-_**Cielo a Varia, entendido prosiga-**_les dijo Tsuna no recibió respuesta pero sabía que eso era un ''entendido''-_**Cielo a Tempesta siguiente misión encargarse de tu contraparte en Dragone**_

_**-Tempesta a Cielo, entendido-recibió como respuesta**_

_**-Cielo a Pioggia misión asignada encargarse de su contraparte en Dragone **_

_**-Pioggia a Cielo hahaha entendido-**_rio Takeshi

Después de recibir el mensaje de Tsuna, Takeshi se preparó para la lucha, ya estaba sintiendo el aura asesina que desprendía su contraparte en Dragone y no le gustaba nada.

-tu eres el hijo de Asari Ugetsu?-dijo un joven de 16 años, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, portaba la espada colgando de su hombro y sonreía engreídamente.

-hahaha si ese soy yo-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-no te lo mereces-escupió las palabras-no parece que te interese la espada y ¿piensas que me ganaras con una espada de bambú? No me hagas reír mocoso, parece que nunca te pones serio en algo

**-en eso he de darle la razón Takeshi nunca se pone serio**.**-dijo G**

Takeshi dejo su sonrisa cambiándola por una fina línea, sus ojos antes amables ahora eran fríos y calculadores y su aura siempre cálida había sido cambiada a una fría y amenazadora que se sentía por todo el campo de batalla a unos les dio miedo y sufrieron escalofríos de terror a otros le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-tch idiotas habéis despertado a un demonio-murmuro Hayato

-o hicieron enfadar a Takeshi que pena es un espectáculo que pocas veces se pueden ver-dijo Tsuna desde su lado del campo haciendo un puchero

-ciertamente kufufufu es una pena-le respondió Mukuro

**-que quieren decir que ''es un espectáculo difícil de ver'' y ''han despertado a un demonio''-pregunto Giotto**

**-no sé pero parece que los niños querían verlo-murmuro G **

-repite eso mocoso-le dijo Takeshi en tono lúgubre

-l-lo q-que o-oíste y-y a q-quien llamas mocoso t-tu e-eres m-más pequeño q-que y-yo ten r-respeto-tartamudeo el mayor con miedo

-tch, tch-dijo negando con la cabeza-no me importa retíralo y no te hare daño-dijo Takeshi

-tu amenazándome no me hagas reír- Takeshi solo le dio una sonrisa, el mayor se lanzó hacia el más joven listo para matarlo

**-TAKESHI!-grito Asari preocupado**

Takeshi había visto venir el ataque, con un rápido movimiento la espada de bambú había sido rápidamente remplazada por una catana, parando el ataque con facilidad.

El chico salto hacia atrás impresionado por la aparición de la Katana.

-¿c-cómo?-pregunto asombrado

-a esto-dijo girando la espada, que se volvió a convertir en una de bambú-es una Katana especial que solo cambiara a hoja de acero si se usa el estilo Siguen souen ryu, me la dio mi antiguo padre.-dijo con amargura

-**Takeshi…-murmuro Asari**

**-después de esto deberíamos preguntar a los niños por su antigua vida-dijo Giotto**

**-si deberíamos-murmuro G**

La lucha con la espada no se alargó mucho Takeshi iba dominando, el rubio tenia múltiples cortes, no tenía heridas mortales pero estaba perdiendo bastante sangre y eso hacía que su fuerza disminuyera.

-tch no pensé que fueras tan fuerte-dijo el guardián de la lluvia de Dragone-tendré que usar esto-hablo mientras sacaba una caja azul, en la cara de Takeshi se pintó asombro, el Dragone encendió la llama del anillo y la puso dentro de la caja, de esta salió una gaviota con llamas de lluvia en las alas, esta rápidamente ataco a Takeshi.

**Asari nada más ver el extraña ave ya estaba corriendo a la puerta, los otros lo iban a seguir pero escucharon**

-lo siento pero eso no va a funcionar –dijo tranquilo –Jiro, Kojiro- llamo, Takeshi los adultos miraron intrigados al niños, dos llamas de fuego azul se hicieron presente una golondrina y un perro. Takeshi ataco al joven y con la cara de la espada sin filo lo dejo K.O. mientras Jiro y Kojiro hicieron que la golondrina se convirtiera en llamas para desaparecer.

-eres bueno pero no lo suficiente-dijo mientras su Katana se convertía en una espada de bambú- la lluvia se prepara para la batalla y limpia la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, tu no cumples esto así que no eres digno de ser guardián de la Lluvia-dijo cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa, sus ojos volvieron a ser amables y su aura cambio a cálida-no vemos-dijo corriendo a apoyar a su equipo

-_**Pioggia a Cielo. Misión Cumplida hahaha fue divertido**_

_**-Cielo a Pioggia es bueno que te ellas divertido. Siguiente misión protege el frente asignado y vigila al escuadrón de Oni-san que está aquí con migo y no dejo a nadie al mando.**_-dijo en tono de resignación el castaño

_**-Pioggia a Cielo eh que hace sempai alli?-**_pregunto preocupado Takeshi

_**-Cielo a Pioggia dispararon a Michelle, esa peligroso sin pensarlo me puso en la mitad jeje-**_dijo nervioso

_**-Pioggia a Cielo ¡ ¿QUE?!-**_Grita Takeshi

-_**Cielo a Pioggia no pasa nada solo me dio en el brazo Oni-san ya me curo así que no te preocupes y no le digas a Hayato si se entera dejara su cargo vendrá a buscarme**_

_**-Pioggia a Cielo está bien nos vemos Tsuna**_

_**-Cielo a Pioggia hai**_

Mientras la batalla de la Tormenta estaba por comenzar.

**Y aqui el ultimo cap dehoy el siguiente la pelea de la tormenta y la victoria. Gracias por leer.**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Cap 8: La Guerra acababa

Hoal y aqui un nuevo cap donde nuevas cosas se revelan y mas incognitas aparecen. Tambien me gustaria que leyeran mis otras historias como ''La Guardie'' y ''la guardiana de la luna''

Black: deja el rollo

Alexa: si si jefe, bueno con esto me despido Ciao

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

**-habla Giotto o cualquiera de la sala mientra la pelea esta en curso-**

_**-Tsuna y sus guardianes hablan por audifono-**_

CAP7-La batalla de la tormenta y victoria

Hayato después de recibir el mensaje del Decimo preparo la segunda ronda de trampas y esperaron al enemigo, rápidamente el escuadrón del Trueno actuaron de señuelo otra vez, los niños no tenían organización así que fue fácil que cayeran en la misma trampa dos veces.

-estúpidos mocosos-murmuro Hayato, la mayoría de las filas enemigas habían sido eliminadas, pronto ganarían.

De entre las sombras un joven apareció de pelo castaño y ojos azules, de unos 12 años y altura media, tenía toda la pinta de ser un niño bueno.

-mmm…-murmuro

-tch que quieres niño-le gruño el peli plata.

-KYAAAA-grito, ese era un grito aún más femenino que el de su jefe-NO ME HAGAS DAÑO-volvió a gritar el chico, a Hayato le cayó una gota al estilo anime en la nuca.

-¿mocoso que haces aquí? lárgate antes de que te vuele-le amenazó

-n-no p-puedo d-debo v-vencerte por L-Luis-sama-tartamudeo el niño, de su ropa saco varias dagas y las lanzo con precisión, Hayato las esquivo fácilmente

-eres bueno chaval pero conozco a alguien mejor, no me vas a vencer con cuchillos-le dijo con una sonrisa, rápidamente cogió una flecha la cual tenía dinamita atada y la lanzo a los pies del niño, este se sorprendió y dijo

-no tienes buena puntería-susurro

-fíjate bien mocoso-el niño miro la flecha y se fijó en la dinamita atada a la flecha, su cara se puso azul y salto justo para esquivar la explosión.

-muchacho retírate o te harás daño-le dijo Hayato sugirió

-no puedo esto lo hago por Luis-sama debo vencer-dijo sacando una caja roja, la cara de Hayato cambio una de confusión.

-tú de dónde has sacado eso-dijo en tono amenazante

-y-yo…m-me lo d-dio L-Luis-sama d-dijo q-que t-tal vez s-se-sería útil c-contra v-vosotros-tartamudeo, metió las llamas a la caja y un gran oso salió cubierto de llamas de tormenta-Mioka acaba con el-ordeno el joven la bestia se lanzó contra Hayato y una gran explosión se produjo.

**-HATATO!-grito G parándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta hasta que escucho**

**-**sistema C.I.A. –Hayato fue rodeado por aros hechos de huesos con llamas última voluntad-novato estamos más entrenados que vosotros en todos los sentidos desde habilidades físicas hasta inteligencia, pasando por cualquier tipo de arma, hemos pasado por cosas que tu no imaginarias, no nos ganaras con un arma que apenas sabes usar y nosotros lo usamos desde hace años.-dijo con superioridad.

**-¿Cómo?-dijo asombrado Giotto**

**-¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo G en shock**

**-ha dicho que ellos son más listos y fuertes que los niños normales y que han pasado cosas que ningún niño debería básicamente-les respondió Alaude**

**-Nufufufu ya lo entendieron Alaude solo están en shock-le dijo Daemon**

**Ninguno sabía que pensar, los niños tenían demasiados misterios.**

Hayato lanzo una dinamita al niño y este rápidamente quedo K.O. y con un disparo hizo desaparecer a la caja-arma.

-tch mocoso el deber de la Tormenta es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo tu no cumples esto así que no cebes ser un guardián de la Tormenta-comento caminando hacia su equipo

_**-Tempesta a Cielo. Misión Cumplida**_

_**-Cielo a Tempesta perfecto vuelve a la línea defensiva y encárgate de los enemigos que queden nosotros estamos a punto de llegar a la bandera-**_le dijo Tsuna

_**-Tempesta a Cielo a sus órdenes Cielo-sama-**_escucho un gruñido al otro lado del aparato pero no hubo comentarios

-bien equipo las ordenes son acabar con los enemigos restantes-dijo mirando a su equipo-vamos a ganar y terminar con esto para volver con Tsuna-sama-y sonrió

Mientras Tsuna y Mukuro con sus equipos se dirigían a la zona de la bandera

-ne Mukuro-nii ¿crees que Kyoya-nii haya llegado ya a la bandera?-pregunto el castaño

-no me parece que la última línea era ligeramente más numerosa que las anteriores pero no creo que tarde-murmuro

Y tal como Mukuro predijo Kyoya estaba a punto de llegar a la bandera, detrás del habia un número enorme de niños inconscientes o que simplemente no se querían levantar o no podían.

-Wow creo que Papa pagara más de lo que pensé.-murmuro el castaño-haber cuentas de hospital, daños a la propiedad, la replantación de los árboles, el hospital psiquiátrico…-enumero el castaño, Giotto solo se deprimió, un aura oscura lo rodeaba

-**no puede ser-murmuro, todos lo miraban con compasión**

-Kufufufu que esperabas mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun, es lo normal entre nosotros-le susurro Mukuro

-ya lo sé pero me da algo de pena papa-le contesto el castaño, Mukuro solo sonrió y se encaminaron al encuentro de Kyoya.

Cuando llegaron a la bandera Kyoya y Varia ya estaban allí, Tsuna se acerco

-hola minna que ¿tal les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?-dijo sonriendo

-tengo que admitir que morder a los herbívoros hasta la muerte sirvió para liberar estrés-le dio la razón Kyoya

-si enano fue bastante divertido-le contesto Xanxus

-shishishishi el príncipe se ha divertido -le dijo Belphegor

-Tsu-chan que lindo estas y sí que fue divertido-le respondió Lussuria, Levi no respondió

-bueno pues con esto la batalla a acabado-dijo acercándose a la bandera, pero varias balas fueron lanzadas en su dirección y en la del resto, Tsuna paso a modo híper y creo una barreara de fuego

**-¿c-c-c-cómo?-tartamudeo Giotto**

**-no lo sé y me fastidia no saber-gruño G, el resto asintió de acuerdo**

De entre los arboles salió un joven de unos 16 años de pelo café claro y ojos verdes

-así que tú eres el hijo de Primo-dijo el chico

-y tú debes ser Anubis de la familia Ferro, y guardián del Trueno de Luis Dragone-le respondió Tsuna, el otro lo miro asombrado-¿te sorprenda que sepa de ti? Bueno debía de saber quién era el jefe en las sombras de Dragone, fuiste tú el que les dio las armas a Luis Dragone y a sus guardianes pero no sabías que nosotros también estamos familiarizados con esas armas o me equivoco. Pensaste que sería fácil vencernos, cuan equivocado estabas Anubis Ferro-dijo sonriendo

-c-como es que sa-sabes t-tanto- tartamudeo el joven

-es fácil solo hace falta tener a dos hermanos de lo más escurridizos-dijo mirando a Mukuro y Kyoya-Mukuro, Kyoya las cámaras especiales están en el árbol detrás de mí, no quiero ni una en pie-susurro, los niños rompieron las casi todas las cámaras, menos una que estaba bien escondida, la que daba imágenes a sus padres -pero no nos desviemos del tema donde conseguiste esas armas-hablo esta vez serio y con aura que atemorizo un poco hasta a Giotto, sus guardianes, Conzart, Giovanni y Timoteo, y eso que ellos habían sido jefes durante años.

-y-yo…m-me l-lo dio un hombre que decía ser de la Famiglia Nuovo Risveglio, dijo que pronto seria útil y que la utilizara en los hijos de Primo y sus guardianes y que los matáramos y nadie saldría herido-dijo retrocediendo

-mmm Nuovo Risveglio no me suena de nad…-unas imágenes llegaron '' -_Nuovo Risveglio-dijo Kyoya_

_-he qué dices Kyoya-dijo Tsuna de unos 20 años mirando a su guardián de la Nube_

_-la familia que formo Daemon Spade-le contesto Kyoya, Tsuna se puso serio_

_-¿es una amenaza?-pregunto_

_-no por el momento-le contesto Kyoya''_

-no puede ser no creo que el haya venido a este tiempo, a menos que…-murmuro-no estará pensando en colocar esa maldición

-a que te refieres Tsunayoshi-le pregunto Kyoya

-os acordáis de la familia que se formó en ''ese tiempo'' la que primero no consideramos una amenaza, pero luego no forzó a irnos a Milán donde nos conocimos-la cara de los dos menor mostro entendimiento

-a...sí ''esa'' familia-dijo Mukuro recordando-pero no creo que sea tan idiota como para colocar esa maldición es como suicidarse-le contesto

-tal vez es eso lo que quiere-Mukuro y Kyoya lo miraron sin entender-el deseaba que la familia fuera la más fuerte, si la familia si se hace débil por su culpa prefiere morir antes, después de todo prometió que la familia seria la más fuerte.

-entiendo-dijo Kyoya

-oye enano que hacemos con este-dijo Xanxus señalando al guardián del Rayo de Dragone

-déjalo K.O.-dijo solamente Tsuna acercándose a coger la bandera, al tocarla la voz de Conzart resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

-La batalla a terminado el equipo ganador el La Alianza comandada por Tsunayoshi Vongola, gracias por asistir a este evento los esperamos en el salón de baile para que puedan conversar y descansar apropiadamente.

-wuaaaa que sueño-dijo Tsuna bostezando

_**-Cielo a Guardianes Misión cumplida vamos a comer algo y dormir wuaaaa que sueño-**_murmuro lo último Tsuna

-_**Tempesta a Cielo claro Tsuna-sama-**_le respondió Hayato

_**-Pioggia a Cielo hai Tsuna quiero comer algo tengo hambre-**_dijo Takeshi

_**-Touno a Cielo claro Tsuna-nii Lambo-san quiere dulces de uva-**_grito Lambo

-_**Sole a Cielo claro Tsuna AL EXTREMO-**_grito Ryohei

-_**Kiri a Cielo hai Boss-**_murmur Chrome

Así el grupo se reunión

-hola minna que tal el juego-dijo Tsuna mirando a sus hermanos

-bien Boss-murmuro Chrome

-si Tsuna-nii pero fue algo aburrido-se quejó Lambo

-que preferirías que Reborn viniera a hacer sus juegos espartanos y sádicos-le dijo Tsuna en tono de burla, ante esto todos menos el castaño sudaron frio

-n-no Tsuna-sama-tartamudeo Hayato

-hahaha aunque los juegos del bebe son divertidos prefiero no ser su presa ya tuve bastante cuando me toco hahaha-rio nervioso Takeshi, el resto solo asintió

-jajaja pero si era divertido-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa encantadora, ''claro para ti'' pensó el resto.-bueno deberíamos discutir lo importante-dijo más serio

-si nos gustaría que nos explicaras eso Tsuna-dijo una voz muy conocida por los niños, Giotto y sus guardianes estaban detrás de ellos

**Bueno y hasta aqui el cap espero que os haya gustado.**

**YURIKO CHUN-LI: **si pronto aparecera Reborn

**LinaOtaku:** intentare subir seguido lo prometo

** : **Gracias por los animos hare lo que pueda

**kathsuriel04: **intentare subir pronro y no lo abandonare por nada

**tsuri182718 : **intentare subir pronro gracias por el apoyo

**1kiara1: **gracias y me esforzare mucho

**KHRTOTHEEXTREME: **jajaja gracias

**Amarantha Millefiore: **gracias y si algun dia leere tus historias

**zelink16: **intentare subir rapido

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo.**

_**Reviews?**_


	9. CAP 9: Despues de la batalla

Hola se que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin subir pero estaba bloqueada y pronto me van a operar asi que estoy mal :(

Otra cosa era que yo **soy Alexa1822, **repito **yo soy Alexa1822, **pero por motivos personales (este es un nombre comun que pongo en todas mis cuentas y si a mi madre le da por fisgonear y meterse en mi cuenta ella no sabra ni mi nombre de usuario). Eso y por los que no sabian el cap 9 de La Guardie ya salio

Black: ya te tardaste

Alex: si ya se y ya pido perdon, a otra cosa mi fic la guardiana de la luna pronto aparecera si no es en unos minutos, Gracias por leer

Ciaoo

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _Famiglia_**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

**Cambio de escenario**

Cap. 8

-hola Papa que pasa –dijo Tsuna mirándolos

-Tsuna explícanos algunas cosas –dijo Giotto

Tsuna miro a sus hermanos

-esperad un momento –dijo y se apartó junto con sus hermanos – ¿Qué decimos?-pregunto

-pues no se no especifico que pasado así que ¿Por qué no le decimos el segundo? –pregunto Hayato

-Hn, eso sería lo mejor así no tendríamos que cambiar el plan inicial –comento Kyoya

-pero Kyoya no nos gusta a ninguno decir el pasado de este tiempo, la mayoría fuimos… –murmuro Tsuna apartando la mirada

-Kufufufu pero Tsunayoshi-kun es lo mejor –le respondió Mukuro

-Tsuna es lo mejor –murmuro Chrome

-está bien –suspiro Tsuna resignado

-ma, ma Tsuna no será para tanto –intento animar Takeshi con una sonrisa algo forzada a su amigo pero él también se sentía dolido.

-Takeshi no te fuerces a sonreír –dijo Tsuna –vamos a contar este pasado –dijo caminando hacia su padre

-¿Y bien Tsuna? –pregunto Giotto nervioso

-te lo diremos todo –murmuro –nuestro pasado, pero no queremos compasión-dijo mirándolos serio –no la queremos –murmuro, todos lo miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tsunayoshi? –pregunto Alaude

-b-bueno… –tartamudeo, y miro a sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda, estos solo apartaron la mirada y empezaron a silbar –gracias por la ayuda por eso os quiero tanto –dijo sarcástico –bueno ninguno de nuestros pasados es agradables, yo viví hasta los cuatro con mi madre y mi hermano mayor, era de una casa noble y como posible heredero a esta casa querían asesinarme, mi hermano dijo que padre murió protegiéndome –conto apartando la mirada –madre me echo la culpa de la muerte de padre, me maltrato y odio –dijo enseñando una cicatriz, ante esto los mayores lo miraron horrorizados –los maltratos fueron desde que nací, madre no me miraba, y me pegaba para descargar las tensiones, mi hermano mayor era el que me protegía y me ayudaba –recordó con una sonrisa –pero a la edad de cuatro murió en un ataque a la familia, mi madre volvió a echarme la culpa y los maltratos se hicieron más fuertes, ya nada me retenía allí así que me fui, simplemente me fui. Un mes más tarde encontré a Kyoya-nii, 3 meses después a Takeshi, una semana más y encontré a Hayato, luego a Mukuro-nii y Chrome un mes después, unos días después a Ryohei-nii y una semana más y encontré a Lambo –termino de explicar, los adultos estaban todos tensos, ¿Quién podría odiar a ese lindo niño?, juraron que cuando conocieran a esa mujer la harían sufrir –Kyoya-nii te toca –murmuro el castaño escondiéndose detrás del azabache y abrazándole.

-Hn –murmuro con un suspiro –nací en un barrio pobre, solo tenía a mi hermano mayor, los herbívoros que se suponían que eran mis padres nos abandonaron, hermano mayor me cuido desde que tenía tres años y éramos felices pero un día a mis cinco años, un grupo de asaltantes nos atacó y hermano mayor murió protegiéndome, un mes después conocí a Tsunayoshi, y poco a poco el resto de la manada apareció –termino de explicar revolviendo los cabellos castaños y devolviendo el abrazo –herbívoro perro faldero te toca –ordeno, mirando como su padre se tensaba

-tch no me des ordenes bastardo de la disciplina –gruño Hayato –nací en una familia rica al igual que Tsuna-sama solo que yo soy hijo ilegitimo de mi padre, él se enamoró de una pianista pero él estaba casado y el resultado de la relación con madre nací yo, mi padre me aparto de madre y me crio como suyo con su mujer, a la edad de tres me entere de esto y poco después hubo un ataque a la familia de padre, hay descubrí que madre murió por una enfermedad y padre murió asesinado poco después de enterarme de lo de madre, hui y conocí al friki de la espada, bastardo de la disciplina y a Tsuna-sama –explico ante la cara incrédula de su padre sonriendo con un deje de tristeza –te toca friki de la espada

-hahaha bueno mi padre era el dueño de una armería que venía de Japón, mama murió cuando nací y padre me crio pero estaba enfermo y su salud era muy mala a los tres años murió, yo vague hasta los cuatro, a esa edad conocí a Tsuna y a Kyoya-san, poco después al resto –explico –Mukuro, Chrome os toca-dijo con una sonrisa sin atreverse a ver a su padre

-Kufufufu ¿es necesario Tsunayoshi-kun? –pregunto Mukuro mientras Chrome se escondía detrás de él.

-por favor Mukuro-nii –murmuro Tsuna, sus ojos eran ocultos por su flequillo

-vale –dijo con pesadez –nací un año antes que Chrome, mi vida era buena y luego nació Chrome la mujer a la que debería llamar madre y el hombre al que debía llamar padre la odiaron desde que nació, yo la quería desde que la vi y la cuide, cuando Chrome cumplió el primer año de vida la empezaron a maltratar y cuando tenía tres y medio la vendieron para que experimentaran con ella, yo escape y fui al laboratorio, me ofrecí para que lo hicieran en mí en vez de en ella pero cuando llegue ella habia perdido un ojo, experimentaron en mí y conseguí mi ojo derecho (no aclare esto pero Mukuro tiene el ojo rojo con el poder de los 6 infiernos) –dijo señalándolo –después conseguimos escapar y luego conocimos a Tsunayoshi-kun y al resto –termino de explicar, su padre ardía de furia encontraría a todas las personas que hicieron sufrir a sus pequeños y los torturaría hasta que pensaran que el infierno es el paraíso –cabeza de césped te toca

-si ¡AL EXTREMO! Yo nací en una familia normal, tenía un buen padre, una cariñosa madre y una linda hermana menor a la cual proteger, pero unos ladrones entraron a casa un día y vi como mataron a mi familia a mi hermanita pequeña que debía proteger, poco después a los cinco años encontré a Tsunayoshi y al resto-explico tranquilamente –Lambo te toca ¡AL EXTREMO!

-B-bueno Lambo-san pertenecía a la familia Bovino –explico ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos –los Bovino ignoraban a Lambo-san y lo dejaban solo no tenía a nadie, pero un Dia que Lambo-san salió a la calle solo encontró a Tsuna-nii y al resto ese Dia Lambo-san fue con ellos y empecé a divertirme mucho –explico el más joven, todos miraban incrédulos a los niños, ellos habían sufrido mucho y era normal que no les gustara hablar pero eso solo resolvía algunas preguntas

-sobre las caja-armas las tenemos desde que nacimos y las aprendimos a usar solos al igual que las llamas –contesto a otra pregunta Tsuna cogiendo la mano de Kyoya y Chrome y empezando a caminar –nos vamos a comer –murmuro mientras todos los niños lo seguían y desaparecían entre los arboles

-no deberíamos de haber preguntado –dijo Giotto

-Hn. pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho no sabríamos de su pasado –contesto Alaude

-pero parece que les duele mucho hablar de ello –observo Asari

-¡MIERDA! –grito G

-qué te pasa rosita –pregunto Lampo

-por eso el tocaba el piano el otro Dia y parecía tan triste pero no me atreví a decirle nada –murmuro el pelirrojo

-Nufufufu ya veo pero ¿qué hacemos Giotto? –pregunto Daemon

-p-pues no se ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos a comer y luego a solas hablamos todos? –dijo Giotto

**Mientras con Tsuna y sus guardianes**

Tsuna seguía abrazado a Kyoya mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y empezaba a temblar, todos se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba el castaño y se acercaron a el

-shhhh tranquilo Tsunayoshi –decía el azabache apretando el abrazo y revolviendo los cabellos castaños

-yo *snif, snif* es que *snif, snif* no quería haceros recordar –murmuro sollozando Tsuna, mientras el resto de niños se agrupaban a su alrededor y lo abrazaban, en ese momento Tsuna maldecía su carácter de niño en ese momento, lo hacía débil.

-no pasa nada Tsunayoshi-kun –susurro Mukuro, los menores tenían pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras que los tres mayores intentaban reconfortarlos

-es cierto Tsuna no pasa nada –intento decir Takeshi con la voz ahogada

-no es tu culpa Tsuna-sama –susurro entrecortadamente Hayato intentando no llorar

-no es tu culpa Tsuna-nii *snif, snif* a Lambo-sama no le importa –dijo sollozando el menor

-Tsunayoshi tranquilízate –susurro Kyoya acariciando los cabellos, consiguiendo que el pequeño se tranquilizaron y se limpió las lagrimas

-bien vamos a comer que me muero de hambre –dijo más tranquilo y sonriendo cálidamente quitando las lágrimas de sus hermanos –vamos arriba esos ánimos que en el banquete nos esperan

-hahaha si vamos chicos que hay hambre –rio Takeshi

-tch cállate friki de la espada no hay tanta hambre –gruño Hayato, pero su estómago gruño y lo delato, el peli plata se sonrojo y todos se rieron

-vamos, vamos –dijo Tsuna arrastrándolos a la fiesta.

El banquete fue sorprendente, habia muchas familias aliadas y muchas que no lo eran, sus aliados en la batalla como Dino, Byakuran, Enma, Souichi y Spanner se acercaron y empezaron a hablar y a jugar

-ne Enma-kun significa que hemos ganado la batalla ¿no? –pregunto Tsuna sentándose al lado del pelirrojo

-sí y ahora eres jefe del comité estudiantil –le contesto Enma

-espera eso quiere decir… ¿papeleo? –pregunto asustado, sus guardianes se giraron hacia el con cara de pánico diciendo con la mirada ''no por favor''

-si bastante, tú te aceparías los eventos, los papeles por destrozo y a que familia le toca pagar, cuentas de hospital para los alumnos, y muchas cosas más –Contesto Enma, Tsuna se fue a un rincón y un aura de depresión lo rodeo mientras cantaba ''papeleo muere, quémate, muere, papeleo quémate, muere, quémate'', sus hermanos no estaban en mejores condiciones e intentaban alejarse del castaño, este al ver la acción afilo la mirada y dijo

-o no si yo caigo vosotros caéis conmigo

-p-pero Tsuna-sama nosotros odiamos esos monstruos-murmuro Hayato retrocediendo

-Kufufufu no me gusta pero estoy de acuerdo con el perro faldero, odio a ese monstruo llamado papeleo –gruño Mukuro

-Gyahahahah si yo caigo caerán conmigo –rio maniáticamente el castaño

-Tsunayoshi tranquilízate –dijo Kyoya apartándose de Tsuna

-no, no, todos caerán conmigo en el monstruo llamado papeleo Gyahahahah –volvió a reír como un loco –a ese monstruo no lo enfrentare yo solo

-creo que se ha vuelto loco –murmuro Spanner

-ya lo creo –le contesto Souichi

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser firmar esos papeles Sou-chan? –pregunto Byakuran

-no se Byakuran-san –contesto Souichi

-pues por lo que veo es muy malo –contesto Dino –papa siempre se queja de que hacer el papeleo es como ver el infierno –comento –y dice que yo lo sufriré cuando crezca

-si papa me lo ha dicho también y siempre intenta escaquearse –contesto Enma

-bueno deberíamos intentar calmarlo ¿no? –murmuro Spanner

-si pero la pregunta es ¿cómo? –pregunto Souichi

-de eso nos encargamos nosotros –contesto Chrome

-¿Cómo Chrome-chan~? –pregunto Byakuran

-con dulces ¡AL EXTREMO!–contesto Ryohei, ante la mirada incrédula de los cinco chicos

-Tsuna en ese estado solo lo calman las tartas –contesto esta vez Takeshi

Hayato se acercó a una mesa de postres y cogió una tarta de fresas y nata, se acercó a Tsuna y le puso el plato en la mano izquierda y una cucharilla en la derecha.

-toma Tsuna-sama come –le dijo, Tsuna observo el pastel y le dio un bocado, muchas flores se vieron a su espalda y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-delicioso –dijo comiendo otro bocado – ¿de que estábamos hablando? –pregunto el castaño

-Kufufufufu de que bueno está el pastel Tsunayoshi-kun –intervino rápidamente Mukuro

-sip tienes razón Mukuro aunque prefiero el selva negra –comento Tsunayoshi

-jejejeje tiene un carácter un tanto… –murmuro Enma

-extraño, raro, insólito, singular… –enumero Spanner

-iba a decir cambiante pero me vale –contesto el Shimón

-¿he decíais algo Enma-kun, Spanner? –pregunto el castaño tenebrosamente

-no nada –contesto Enma rápidamente, Spanner solo negó con la cabeza tranquilamente

-bien, bien –contesto –ne chicos vamos al jardín un rato aparte de seguro Xanxus empezara pronto a beber y disparar –comento Tsuna arrastrando a sus hermanos con el – ¿venís Enma-kun, Spanner, Souichi-kun, Dino-san, Byakuran? –pregunto el castaño

-hai –contestaron todos a la vez, el jardín era hermoso con una fuente en el medio, y varias flores a su alrededor, una gran arboleda de pinos y con la luna alumbrando el lugar

-es bonito ¿no? –pregunto Tsuna

-si –respondió la mayoría, otros solo afirmaron con la cabeza

-me recuerda a mi antigua casa –murmuro el castaño – ¿no chicos?

-si es muy parecido –susurro Hayato

-Hn –'contesto' Kyoya

-Ya lo creo Tsuna –dijo Takeshi

-es como estar en casa –hablo Lambo abrazando al castaño

-Kufufufufu se parece mucho –contesto Mukuro

-si Tsuna-sama es como era antes –murmuro Chrome

-si ¡AL EXTREMO! Es como con Kyoko –respondió Ryohei

-¿os recuerda a casa? –Pregunto Enma –a mí también me resultaba familiar desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero como paso mucho tiempo aquí no le di importancia

-se parece al jardín de una casa que vimos hace mucho, un lugar en el que fuimos todos felices, un lugar donde sonreímos mucho –dijo Tsuna con un deje de tristeza

-¿y donde estaba ese lugar? –dijo la voz de Giotto apareciendo detrás de los niños

-Papa que sorpresa –exclamo Tsuna- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿b-bueno podemos hablar un poco? –pregunto el rubio, detrás de él aparecieron el resto de guardianes de Primo

-claro Papa, Enma-kun, chicos podéis ir adentro ahora os alcanzamos –pidió Tsuna a sus amigos

-claro ahora nos vemos Tsuna-kun, chicos –contesto Enma arrastrando a Spanner y a Byakuran mientras Souichi y Dino lo seguían

-bueno ¿de que queréis hablar viejo? –pregunto Hayato

-bueno nosotros queríamos pedir perdón por preguntar algo que os duele contar –contesto G

-eso no importa tío G –contesto Takeshi –de todas formas tendríamos que contarlo tarde o temprano

-Nufufufu nosotros queríamos que vuelvan a casa una semana para pasar tiempo juntos y que si queréis hablar más de esto –hablo Daemon

-yo si quiero ir padre pero ¿estás seguro? No queremos causar problemas –susurro Chrome

-claro mi querida Chrome tu nunca causas problemas –dijo el ilusionista

-Hn, ¿estás seguro de esto padre? –pregunto Kyoya

-Hn. Es lo mejor –contesto Alaude

-pues bien vamos a casa pero solo una semana –dijo Tsuna sonriendo y abrazando a su padre –tenemos mucho que hacer y de mucho mas de que hablar

**Bueno y con esto acabo gracias por leer**

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
